525,600 Minutes
by knick-knack-15
Summary: A series of FLUFFY oneshots that associate with major holidays and seasons that eventually end up being Troypays... REVIEW!
1. A New Year

**Hey guys! Here's my newest story, a series of One-shots. I thought it was an awesome idea!**

**Disclaimer-Gosh, I don't own High School Musical. There, I admitted it.**

December 31, 2006

11:43 PM

"This is disgusting..." Sharpay laughed as another glass of punch burned the back of her throat. The sweet, tropical part of the punch in her hand tasted fine, but it was almost as if something had been added. Something naughty. She giggled again, bringing the plastic cup to her lips. She twirled around on her platform, the kitchen table, earning looks from some of her classmates. "... that I couldn't see... you were always there beside me..." she muttered, and continued to laugh inwardly, at nothing in particular. Her cup of punch suddenly slipped from her fingers, and the contents dumped on an unfortunate girl below. "Whoops! Sorry!" she giggled, bringing her hand over her mouth to supress laughter.

"This dress cost three hundred dollars!" the dark-haired girl below her screeched, reaching for napkins and desperately dabbing at her ruined purple strapless dress. Red punch stained the front of her chest and soaked the part in her hair. But Sharpay had lost interest. She continued to mutter parts of her favorite song.

"Hi, Troy!" Sharpay called. Just outside of the kitchen, Troy casually looked up from his conversation with Gabriella to see an obviously tipsy blonde spinning around on Chad's kitchen table. She suddenly blew him a kiss, but Troy was too confused to look away. It was Sharpay.

"She's making a fool of herself..." Gabriella shook her head in disapproval as Sharpay slipped off of the table and made a beeline for the punchbowl...again. "Who spiked the punchbowl?" Troy had an idea of who it was, but was still lost on the fact that Sharpay had actually fallen into such a stupid trap. He gawked as she tilted her blonde head back and downed another plastic cup of punch, then casually tossed the glass behind her. Where was Ryan in all of this? "Look... I'll talk to you later, okay?" Gabriella mysteriously mixed in with the rest of their school crowd.

"Ten minutes to the New Year, man..." Chad's hand spun Troy around, but his brown eyes were still focused on the watch on his wrist. "This is going to be the best year..." but he didn't get to finish his sentence. He looked up and past Troy's shoulder to see Sharpay belting out off-key notes, another plastic cup in hand, on his kitchen table. "What is she doing?" Chad hastened towards the kitchen. Troy was right at his heels. Chad didn't bother to coax her down from her mini-stage. He turned to his best friend. "You've got to get her out of here, Troy." he stated.

Troy didn't let the words penetrate. His brows knit together in confusion. "She's not _my _problem. Why not get the fag to do it?" he snapped, not regretting his word choice.

"Come on, Troy... I've got to stay here. It's my party, you know." he pleaded. Troy thought it over, which was rather difficult considering the loud singing that was beating down on his ear. He ran a hand through his sun-kissed brown hair and sighed, just as Sharpay's singing stopped so she could take another sip of toxic punch. "Eight minutes to the New Year." Troy sighed once more in defeat. "Great!" Chad perked up. "Just... stash her in my room. Bring her out when the party's over." Chad explained, feeling no sympathy towards his best friend.

"You owe me." Troy shook his head and grabbed Sharpay's wrist. She squealed and giggled, letting her plastic up drop to the floor. "Come on, Sharpay..." he groaned. She covered the warm hand wrapped around her wrist with her hand and tilted her head to the right.

"Where are you taking me?" the masked scent of alcohol stained her mouth. She screamed as Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and nonchalantly pulled her over his shoulder. Her fists pounded against his back, but she couldn't help but laugh as Troy bounded towards Chad's staircase.

* * *

December 31, 2006 

11:56 PM

Troy repeatedly let his head slam against Chad's door as Sharpay examined her pricy outfit in Chad's full length mirror. "This dress is ugly." she stated, snapping the black halter strap the tied behind her neck. Troy looked up for a split second and looked Sharpay over. She really had to be drunk if she thought that the velvet material smoothing over her slender body made her look ugly. "Ouch." she winced in the mirror and braced her temples in her hands. "I don't feel to good..." she slurred, crumpling to her knees.

"Are you okay?" he made his way over to her, resting his hand on the small of her back. Her unfocused brown eyes tried their hardest to stare into his blue ones when she pulled her face out of her hands. Suddenly, an eruption of shouting came from downstairs. They were counting off to the New Year. Troy sighed, knowing that he was missing all of the fun, and that one special kiss he was supposed to share with Gabriella. It had been one year since they had actually met.

Still finding himself lost in Sharpay's shifty brown eyes, Troy almost didn't hear her next words. "Gabriella's cheating on you, you know." Not one emotion mingled in her voice. "With Ryan." Troy's eyes widened at the news. Wasn't Ryan _gay? _Gabriella's sudden disappearance and Ryan's absense from the party all began to make sense. Sharpay noticed Troy's shocked, hurt expression. "Oh, shit, I wasn't supposed to tell you that!"

The crowd downstairs was reaching its last numbers. "Four... three... two..." Sharpay groaned and held her head again. "...one..." And it was officially the New Year. Only ten seconds into 2007, and Troy was already hating it. He had just found out that his girlfriend was cheating on him. With _Ryan! _And to top it off, he was stuck in a room with the drunken Ice Queen and couldn't believe that he thought she looked sexy!

"Don't tell him I told you..." Sharpay gave him playful eyes and forcefully pressed one of her index fingers to his lips. "He'll... he'll _kill _me. And he'll _hate _me. Just like everybody else." Troy couldn't believe that Sharpay was pouring her heart out to him, and he was feeling sorry for _himself_. "You probably hate me too, don't you Troy?" she asked simply, stumbling to her feet, trying to gain her balance.

Troy followed, catching her around the waist right before she crashed back to the hardwood. "Happy New Year!" she cackled, throwing her arms around Troy's neck and dancing to the slow music in her head. But it was actually her heartbeat. "You have pretty eyes..." she whispered, finding herself closing the small space between them.

"Sharpay, I..." he started, not knowing what to do next. It was almost as if they were frozen in place, his hands planted against the black velvet, and her fingers playing with the fine hairs on the nape of his neck. She gave him the brightest smile she could, considering her tipsy circumstances. "...I don't. I don't think I hate you..."

"Well _good!_" she snickered as their noses touched. Soon enough, the alcohol wasn't a scent filling his nostrils, but a taste on his lips. A sweet taste. Their bodies pressed together as the fresh time of the New Year froze around them. Troy couldn't help but think that he was sort of taking advantage of the poor girl. He was hurting, she was drunk, and a perfect opportunity was standing there in three-inch heels. This was the first time that Troy had pulled away from a kiss and had forgotten his own name.

"Sharpay..." But she wasn't paying attention any longer. She kicked off her shoes and threw herself onto Chad's bed. She crooked her index finger, beckoning Troy to come with her. He couldn't. But he _could_. But he _couldn't_. _But he could..._

"I'm glad you don't hate me, Troy." she stated, her head resting on his chest and her eyes staring out into the 2007-year-old sky.

* * *

January 1st, 2007 

10:23 AM

"Stop... screaming..." Sharpay muttered as her name thundered down on her. But Troy was actually whispering softly in her ear. Her eyelids were too heavy to open, and her next instinct was to bat the air, hoping to erase her name from the atmosphere so she could fall back into sleep. Sharpay's hand violently collided with the side of his face, and he instantly yelped.

He was the sober one. He would have to be the one to remind her of the previous night's events. The intoxication. The kidnapping. The kiss. The aftermath. He gently shook her by the shoulders, begging her to wake up. But to Sharpay, the gentle shaking was making her insides churn horribly. She let her eyelashes flutter open gently, and the morning sun beamed behind Troy angellically. "Are... are you God?" she asked incredulously. She shifted into an upright position and immediately grabbed her pounding head. It was actually Troy Bolton. Close enough. Sharpay looked at the word 'hangover' in a new light. She was about ready to kill herself. Anything to stop the pain.

Troy chuckled just as the bedroom door swung open, revealing Chad. He froze mid-yawn and gawked. "Oh, mygod!" he shouted, making Sharpay wince and soothe her temples. Chad apologized, but kept his eyes fiercely on Troy. He immediately pulled his best friend to a sideline to lecture him. "What? You? Sharpay? _My bedroom?_"

"Nothing happened, Chad." Troy assured him and glanced over his shoulder to see Sharpay helplessly roll out of bed and crash to the floor. one her stomach, her roaming hands found one of her shoes. "I swear." But his pair of eyes found the hem of Sharpay's knee-lenght skirt and noticed how it was riding just above her underwear label as she struggled to reach for her other shoe without having to actually open her eyes. "I'm going to take her home..." he noticed the suspicious look he was getting from Chad. "I swore!" Chad immediately backed off and let his friend guide Sharpay through his bedroom door, her shoes in his hand. "This doesn't leave your house. Got it?" he waited for a promise from Chad. But all he got was a laugh from Chad and another groan from Sharpay.

* * *

January 2nd, 2007 

Noon

Sharpay was shocked to find Troy Bolton at her front door. The fact that she was standing before him in a pink tracksuit with unbrushed hair made her lose all of her confidence. "Hi." she said quietly. She still hadn't been filled in on _everything _that had happened on New Year's Eve, but she felt that Troy had discovered a lot. "What's going on?"

All Troy could answer with was, "A lot." Sharpay gave him a puzzled look. She knew about the kiss and the hangover, but that was about it. Had she told him a deep dark secret? "Sharpay, you told me about Ryan and Gabriella and..." That was enough to send Sharpay into cardiac arrest. She brought a hand to her heart and felt her heartbeat pounding against it. She couldn't believe that a few shots of something deadly had spilled Ryan's drama! Was there any more? "I... was just wondering if you wanted to know the details. It thought we could talk about it... over lunch..."

"I'll go change." she answered quickly. It was a yes. She needed to know what damage she had done...

But it wouldn't be too bad to go on a date with Troy Bolton...

**Did you like it? Next chapter contains Valentine's Day-goodness! Leave a review!**


	2. Hunting Down Love

**I hate vanishing off of the face of the earth like this. My friend's been totally stressing over the fact that some guys video taping our morning announcements (She wants to be a journalist) zoomed in on her boobs, showing the entire student body her cleavage instead of her face, (She WAS wearing a scoop neck) and now everyone's making these really RUDE jokes about how she's got "epic cleavage", and her boyfriend's not doing a thing about it, which makes me just as angry. But whatever. Not your drama.**

**Besides THANK YOU for all of your reviews! You guys are completely awesome and seem to still love me, even after jumping into a hole for almost a month. Take a bow!**

**WARNING: Fluff. I seriously don't want a review even IMPLYING that my story seemed to 'unrealistic' or too... whatever... I can't think of any other words to use. Saying that it's 'overdone', well, that's okay. Because A Dawn Delivery told me that about one of my other stories. And he/she rocks. So that's okay. So once again, I tell you now. Fluff. Repeat, FLUFF.**

February 14th

3:42 PM

East High Hallway

Sharpay always had to be the humble loser. She had to keep her mouth shut when Gabriella squeezed the pink teddy bear Ryan had bought for her, she had to clench her fists as Taylor stressed about getting pimples from all of the chocolate she received from Chad, and she had to keep herself from screaming whenever Kelsi lost focus and let her eyes fall on the charm bracelet that Jason had purchased for her. She was the good sport wearing heart-shaped earrings and a bright pink long sleeve that read 'Be Mine', and somehow, Troy's head was up in the clouds, completely oblivious to his Valentine-less girlfriend. Valentine's Day was _supposed _to be a day of love. Of laughter, and blushing, and flat-out giddiness. But Sharpay was as bitter as the packet of dark chocolate M&M's that she had crushed with the wedge of her heel by her locker.

A mass of red and pink students were dispersed across campus, some already peeling out of the parking lot, ready to enjoy the evening. She was found absorbing the fact that her entire night was free. All of her friends had 'romantic, expensive dinners' planned, or something else that was horribly cute. And as she watched Troy slide a few books into his backpack, she couldn't help but to wonder if anyone could really be so oblivious. "Do you remember what today is?" she asked as calmly as someone with a sweetheart, but no plans for Valentine's Day could ask.

Troy shrugged as he took her hand, escorting her through the emptying hallways. "Yeah... isn't it Valentine's Day?" he gave her a pathetic look of disgust. "It's so over-rated." he explained as they crossed the parking lot. But it was so over-rated, that he didn't even bother to put the tiniest effort into it? Sharpay wanted a teddy bear from Wal-Mart. She wanted a cheap bracelet she could call her own. She wanted pimple-producing chocolate! Anything to make the rest of the day meaningful... She didn't push the subject anymore. She just gave one exasperated sigh as she dumped her backpack into the back seat of her tiny little Benz before she was whirled around and pulled into Troy's arms. "Happy Valentine's Day," he teased, "my little cherub..." she rolled her eyes as she pushed away from him and slipped into her car.

She was giving him approximately 365 days to make up for this.

* * *

February 14th 

5:56 PM

Sharpay's Bedroom

The thick smell of adrenaline, excitement, and a lot of Tag had drifted across the hallway and had slithered under Sharpay's bedroom door. She hated that she could hear Ryan's singing coming form his bathroom as he prepared for the evening. She hated it so much, that jumping off of her bed and barging into her brother's room just to scream at him was almost an instinct. "Do you mind?" she snapped, "I'm _trying _to wallow in my misery just across the hall, and your sunny disposition is making that pretty difficult!" But the humming never stopped. "Ryan!" she screamed at his reflection in his mirror. She finally caught his attention, and her brother simply pointed to his bed.

"I had to wait until you were set into a rare state of insanity before I gave that to you." he explained as he scanned over the collection of hats displayed in his closet. "Don't ask me, I have no clue." He shrugged.

Goosebumps flared over Sharpay's arms as she held the small, flat red velvet box in her hands that had once been set on Ryan's bed. It was surprisingly light, which added to Sharpay's curiosity. "What is it?" she asked, letting her fingers run over the crack in the box. She lifted its top and let it fall to the ground. Inside, a neon pink Post-It note with familiar crappy handwriting was adhered to the bottom of the box. (**A/N: I'm serious. If you don't like fluff, press the backspace button, NOW!) **"Is this from Troy?" her interrogating question went soft as she read the message:

_Do me a favor. Get in your car, NOW._

_You have a sudden craving for a mocha frappucino at Starbuck's._

_You have the sudden urge to sit at the booth by the window._

_You really, really want to crawl under the table to see if you can find anything..._

_

* * *

_

February 14th

6:12 PM

Starbuck's Coffee, The Booth By the Window

"This is stupid..." Sharpay muttered as her palm smoothed over the bottom side of the table. She could have convinced herself that Troy's entire objective was corny, but it still brought a smile to her lips. She knew that Troy chose her destination as the booth by the window because that was the first place they had ever come to realize that the other wasn't _entirely _too bad. The night had ended in their first kiss, and the rest was pretty much history. And even though that had been almost a year before, and the bottom side of the table was dotted with neglected pieces of gum and other unidentifiable things, the comfy velvet seats and the view the window held still held their essence of passion. Maybe it wasn't so stupid after all.

Sharpay's fingers plucked yet another Post-It note from under the table:

_Who said you're allowed to sit down?_

_Ditch the coffee._

_You have the sudden urge to buy me a card._

_Look for me in aisle two..._

_

* * *

_

February 14th

6:32 PM

Hallmark Store, Aisle Two

Sharpay took in the strong scent of various candles that lined shelves. From something as odd as Christmasberry to the familiar smell of vanilla everything, Sharpay had lit them all. But she was still stuck on the question of why she was there, in Hallmark, in aisle two. Cards were displayed in the very front of the store. Or maybe it was so the rose that was resting on a dusty, empty shelf would be noticed...

Another Post-It note was haphazardly taped along the stem:

_What are you waiting for?_

_It's getting dark!_

_You have a feeling that you left your Calculus text book in your locker..._

_

* * *

_

February 14th

6:50 PM

East High, locker 6329

The sound of Sharpay's heels clapping against the floors echoed through East High's hallways. She wondered how she had made a complete circle, finishing right where she had started, with a broken heart and a stubborn boyfriend. But right then, she couldn't have been any more ecstatic about the adorable scavenger hunt Troy had sent her on. She leafed through the pages of her neglected Calculus book, letting red glitter fall from its pages and to the ground, giving the floor the color that it needed. A Post-It note caught her eye:

_You know, there's a great view from up here..._

_Want to share it with me?_

Sharpay knew where he was referring to.

* * *

February 14th 

6:59 PM

Troy's Secret Place

As Sharpay reached the top of the stairs to the roof of the school, she suddenly felt two hands cover her eyes. "Troy... what...?" he silenced her, bringing her further into the room. She covered his hands with her as he brought her to the center of the room, finally revealing himself and what he had worked so hard on.

Candles dotted the balcony of the school, bringing Troy's oasis to life. She smiled, letting her Calculus book crash to the ground. "What is this?" she put her hands on her hips, hoping her cold front would disguise how completely and utterly in love she really was. "And what about Valentine's Day being so 'over-rated'?" she questioned.

"And _that_, Sharpay, was exactly how I beat you for the leading role on Twinkle Towne." he taunted. Sharpay wanted more than anything else to close the space between them as he pulled her to the railing of the balcony, over looking the school's front lawn and the curtain of stars. They fell silent again, Sharpay pulled to Troy's chest and the night falling still. "I got you something." Troy's tiny whisper broke their great silence. He pulled a red velvet box, one similar to the one she had recieved earlier but smaller, out of his back pocket and placed it in her palm.

She gave him a puzzled look when she saw that the box was empty. And with that, his lips drew to hers. Without even touching her, Troy was already short on breath. Her glossed lips pressed against his in a kiss that almost made her knees give out from under her, in a kiss that made him forget that he never had to use the words, 'Happy Valentine's Day' to get her to love him.

**There! I TOLD you, FLUFF! Leave a review! March comes after February!**

**Oh, yeah, and about the first chapter... NO, my mind was not littered! Trust me, I would have made it clear that Troy and Sharpay made love if I had really wanted to. BUT I DIDN'T BECAUSE _THEY_ DIDN'T!**


	3. Just My Luck

**:sigh: I hate school.**

March 17th 

12:53 PM 

East High Main Gym 

Sharpay didn't notice the low growl that escaped her lips as the double doors of the gym thundered shut behind her. But the way Troy Bolton let a basketball drop from his hands and bounce away from him gave her some indication that she had done something either crazy or dramatic. "_What _are you gawking at?" she snapped and unconsciously folded her arms over her soaked shirt. Her hard stare practically burned a hole through the front of Troy's jersey as he gave her wide and confused eyes. Silence ensued, excluding the lonely sound of a basketball rolling across the court. 

"I guess something's wrong." he gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head. All he had been doing was working on some of his shots. But he was about to become the Ice Queen's next victim. He could tell, especially by the way she jutted out her chin and rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. She shivered again and made her way towards the bleachers. Troy's eyes followed her curiously. "Why are you soaked?" he asked a smiple question. It was stupid of him to believe that he would get a simple answer. 

"Why do you care?" she fell back against the bleachers, and the odd sound of soaked denim against plastic scraped through their silent atmosphere. Troy couldn't help but chuckle at the high-pitched noise, but he earned another hard glare from Sharpay. "Shut up." she ordered forcefully. Her cheeks went pink in embarrassment. 

"Come on... tell me what happened..." he pushed. But it was unexpected when Sharpay actually launched into the story of the "suckiest day on the planet"... 

_March 17th_

_9:15 AM_

_Second Period Government_

_"But there has _got_to be some kind of mistake." Sharpay pleaded as the rest of her class filed out of the classroom, headed for third period. She looked down at the test sheet she held in her trembling hands, her eyes falling on the red _70 _that taunted her. "A _D_? There has to be a mistake..." this was the first time that she was on the verge of tears over a test grade. She had actually studied._

_"I'm sorry, Sharpay," her teacher shook her head slowly. "There is no mistake. You're just going to have to try harder next time." She explained as she ushered the worried blonde out of her classroom._

_But what Sharpay's teacher didn't realize was that there wasn't going to _be_ a next time. Getting a _D _on that test was going to drag her average down from an _88 _to an _84_, which meant that she would be suspended from Spring Musicale rehearsals until she salvaged her grade. She sighed and nervously ran a hand through her hair and crumpled up her test paper._

_"Sharpay, did you hear?" Ryan appeared by her side as she slowly maneuvered down the hallway. "There's going to be an acting scout at this year's Spring Production. Can you believe it? You're finally going to be discovered!" but his excitement was soon smothered by the grim line that had formed on Sharpay's lips as she tightened her grip on her rumpled paper._

_That was supposed to be her. This was a horrible way to begin the day that was supposed to be the luckiest of the year..._

_March 17th_

_12:44 PM_

_East High Cafeteria_

_"Hey, Zeke." Sharpay sat across from him at their lunch table and noticed his brown eyes go wide in fear and shift from her to across the cafeteria. "How's it going?" she didn't wait for an answer as she branched off on how horrible her day had been from failing Government class to tripping and falling in the hallway. But she noticed that she didn't have all of his attention. "Hey... Zeke?" she asked in concern before reaching across the table and taking her boyfriend's hand in hers. "What's wrong?"_

_"Oh... God..." was all Zeke could mutter. He slammed his head down on the table, just as a girl swooped in from behind Sharpay and stood next to Zeke. _

_"Hey! Uh..." her blue eyes shifted from the back of Zeke's head to Sharpay holding his hand. "Who are you?" she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as Zeke finally looked up. He looked from Sharpay back to the girl hovering above them._

_"Dawn... this is Sharpay... my uh... _friend_." he emphasized. "Sharpay, this is..." but he didn't have to say anymore. She sprung up from the table and shoved past Zeke's second girlfriend in search of cafeteria doors. "Sharpay!" but she kept moving, swiftly walking under the stairs where students were making their way up and down. But what Sharpay didn't know was that she was the next target of a prank epidemic._

_No one in the cafeteria was actually expecting it, but when Sharpay's notorious scream cut through the air, all eyes were on her. The loud clatter of a once-full water jug sounded next, and the sight finally registered to the rest of the student body. Sharpay crossed her arms over her chest as the water temperature struck her body. But it was when little titters of laughter began that she slipped and slid out of the cafeteria, heading for the gym where she knew no one would be at the time..._

March 17th 

1:02PM 

East High Main Gym 

"Shut up!" Sharpay mercilessly slapped Troy on the arm as he doubled over in laughter at her elaborate story. But she found it hard herself to keep from laughing. She bit her lip and swallowed a giggle as Troy quieted. "It's not funny... today was supposed to be lucky..." she trailed off as Troy grew serious. 

"I know how to soften the blow." he shrugged at his own offer. 

"Oh, yeah? How?" she rolled her eyes. There was nothing that could have made that day better. 

"Come out with me sometime." he stated simply. Sharpay's eyebrows rose. She searched his sure blue eyes for any fraction of a joke, but all he did was give her his lopsided, boyish grin. "Is that a yes...?" Sharpay was still a little skeptical to Troy offer, but it could never hurt to try. Maybe her luck was changing. 

Maybe. 

**Ugh. I hate March too. That equaled suckiest chapter ever. The next one is going to be brilliant. It's already written, I just wanted to get March out of the way. REVIEW!**


	4. April Showers

**Since I REFUSE to acknowledge the fact that April Fool's Day exists (After the whole 'Will you go out with me sometime... HA! APRIL FOOL'S!' incident, this holiday is DEAD TO ME!) I guess I can write about something else... **

April 12th

8:45 PM

Some Manicured Off-Road

"You took a wrong turn _twenty minutes _ago, Bolton..."

"Maybe _you _should sit in the passenger's seat and _I _should drive..."

"I can't believe I got stuck riding with _you_..."

Troy's hands numbly gripped his steering wheel as Sharpay continued to insult him and his driving. He couldn't believe his luck either. While all of his friends were probably tucked away inside of a tiny little restaurant just outside of town, he was stuck with Sharpay in the middle of yet antother soft April thunderstorm. His tank was almost empty, there wasn't a gas station in sight, and they were about ready to run on fumes. He grumbled in frustration as Sharpay's hand reached for the radio dial and let some high-pitched, sugary pop song blare through his speakers. Troy winced at the girly lyrics, and quickly reached to shut off his music system. Sharpay's lips immediately formed around a gasp. "Hey! I was listening to that!"

Troy's sneaker mindlessly added pressure to the gas pedal out of anger. His eyes followed the swift movement of the windshield wipers, removing rain from the glass, but he wouldn't mind if they had crashed. If it would make Sharpay shut up...He had no idea why Ryan would choose _that night_, out of any other night to catch a cold. He had no idea why his conscience thundered down on _him _to give Sharpay a lift to the restaurant. He hated himself for being so considerate. Sharpay stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest at the silence. She wouldn't have been so upset if Troy would pull over and look at his directions, but his car had already picked up speed, and they were traveling down the blank road a little faster. Did he even know where they were going? "Shit..." she heard Troy mutter.

The car dramatically dropped speed. "What are you..." Sharpay glanced to Troy's side of the dashboard to see that the tank was _far _past empty. Her brown eyes widened in shock and she felt her stomach drop as the car came to a stop. All of Troy's weight was on the gas pedal. But the car never moved. Her breathing became shallow and she brought a hand to her heart. "Oh, God..." she whimpered. She inhaled sharply.

Troy attempted coaxing her. But it all happened to quickly. "Sharpay..." he started.

But her notorious, ear-shattering, glass-breaking, stomach-wrenching scream had already left her. Troy's hands instinctively found his ears as she continued to shriek in panic. Sharpay _never _got _stranded_. She _refused _to push Troy's stupid car. And a dark, tragic feeling set on her heart knowing that when her remains were found, she would have to share the obituary page with Troy Bolton. She would rather push the car than share the spotlight with such a jerk. This couldn't be happening. Not to _her_. She covered her own mouth with her hand and turned to her window, watching droplets of rain race down the glass. At least _they _got to escape.

April 12th

9:20 PM

That Same Unidentifiable Off-Road

Sharpay sighed as she nervously tapped her nails against the dashboard of the car. She glanced at Troy to see the neutral expression on his face and the boredom that had settled into his eyes, watching the brightness of his headlights splash across the road in front of them. It was a shame they weren't moving. "Ow!" Troy yelped when Sharpay harshly slapped his hand away from the radio dial. It didn't really hurt at all, but it was the only noise that could penetrate their quiet, nerve-wracking atmosphere. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You wouldn't let _me _listen to music, therefore, _you _can't either." she snapped, sliding down in her chair a little. But the silence was giving her a pounding headache. Troy gave her a look of unbelievability before responding.

"But it's my car!" Was the only thing he could spit out. It was hard to believe that Sharpay considered everything under her rule.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "This is also _your fault_. Want to claim that one too?" she questioned sarcastically. And by the frustated look on Troy's face, she could tell that she had hit a very delicate nerve. She groaned and turned to her window, and Troy did the same. At that point, all they could do was _wait_.

April 12th

9:35 PM

You Guessed It

Sharpay unconsciously ran her thumbs over the buttons of her cell phone, willing her service to come back to life in the April shower. But her screen continued to display that she had no service. The steady sound of rain refilled the car, leaving the both of them exhausted and somewhat calm. But of course, Sharpay needed to stay alert, stay _icy_. She sat up in her seat a bit and turned to Troy, narrowing her eyes again. "What did I do to you to deserve this?" she asked innocently, but her same harsh tone mixed with her question.

Troy knew better than to actually answer her. He bit his lip and met her gaze. _What did I do to deserve your bitchy attitude? _He slowly shook his head before speaking up. "Wow." Was the only word that could fit their situation. That one word summed up exactly how he was feeling at that exact moment. He was sitting in his dead car with a bitch who hated him for some reason that was beyond him. The rain was only making him feel worse.

"What's that supposed to mean?" When she never recieved an answer... _again_, Sharpay felt every single emotion that was feel-able welling up inside of her, stopping just at the surface of her skin, waiting to be freed. And she really did let it go. "_Dammit_, Bolton!" she shouted, angrily gripping the door handle she pushed open the door, stepped out into the rain, and mercilessly slammed the door behind her, making the window rattle. The sky was as dark as the mood she was in, and she was instantly soaked by the storm.

Sharpay didn't know why she hadn't thought of that earlier instead of having to sit in a car with _that guy _for hours. The only consequences were that she had a ruined mini skirt and she was beginning to smell her green apple leave-in conditioner as her hair became slick from the rain. She instantly took off in no particular direction, even though night was continuing to fall. She could hear the wet noises of her feet squishing into her favorite heels, and almost regretted leaving the car. But _no_... she would have to sacrifice a lot to get away from Troy Bolton and his jerky ways. Sharpay hugged herself, hoping to save what she could of her denim jacket, and suddenly jumped as Troy's distant shouts echoed down the road. "Are you crazy?" he called. But Sharpay continued walking to the multiple beats of the rain against the street.

She didn't stop. She _couldn't_. Not even as the sound of his sneakers came closer. Not even as a hand tugged at her arm. She fought against his hold. "Let go!" The sharp pain of Sharpay's killer heel grinding into Troy's toe couldn't even keep him from dropping her arm. A question suddenly stumbled from his mouth, and he didn't realize that he had asked until it bounced between the two of them.

"Why do you hate me?" Sharpay could barely hear him ask through the rain.

Sharpay even surprised herself when an answer came from her without hesitation."Why do you have to be so _nice_, Troy? Screw the restaurant. Screw Gabriella!" she shrieked, noticing Troy take a step back. "Why do you have to be so nice to _me? _How come I can be such a... an... _Ice Queen_, and you continue to be... _you?_" she finally tore her arm out of his grasp and let her question soak in. It was almost as if the pent-up tension inside had been drained out of her to mix in with the slender streams of rain leading to _some_where. Or _no_where. She caught her breath and took the time to examine the brown hair that framed Troy's face and the blue eyes that seemed to stand out in the dead of night, in the midst of everything. Her voice came to a hush just as thunder gently rolled. "Why?"

Honestly, Troy had no idea. He could have opened his mouth and let any piece of crap come out, but for once, he had no clue what to say next. Drops of rain splashed against tar. Goosebumps sprang. Thunder growled over the night. Spring hid just around the corner. And two artificial lights caught a hostile blonde and her enemy closing the space between them from hate, curiosity, and this incredibly weird gravitational pull...

"Oh, gosh... I hate you..." Sharpay snarled before he caught her lips in a kiss and experienced what rain truly tasted like. As for Troy, a little relief of his own was drained as she wrapped her hands around his neck. A little weight that had consciously been on his shoulders was shed when his arms snaked around her hip. This felt right, even in their slippery state. She suddenly jumped away from Troy, feeling her hip vibrate, and she used her pruned hands as a shelter to protect the screen of her cell phone from the rain. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked up to Troy once more seeing an extra feeling in his eyes. "Hello?"

**The rest of this plot is left up to you, basically. REVIEW!**


	5. Bring May Flowers

**Okay... so who cares if I'm in Biology class right now? I'll still update... it's not like the teacher's paying attention or anything...**

**Disclaimer- I love you.**

May 4th

11:15 AM

Empty East High Hallway

"Troy! Wait! Hold on!"

Why were girls so shameless? That thought and question was dispatched into his mind as he swung sharply around the corner of the empty corridor. Only down the hallway and gaining speed quickly, _another _cheerleader chased him down the hallway. He had just wanted a moment away from his class of the day, but had instantly been caught.

"I just want to talk to you!"

Why were girls so _desperate? _He agreed with himself as a familiar nook tucked away in an unoticable sect of the hall drew near. Quickly, Troy glanced over his shoulder to see a shadow cast against the white off the hallway's tiles and lockers as his stalker approached the same corner Troy had just swerved around. His heart caught in his throat from the nervous anticipation and adrenaline of it all... would he escape? Or would he fall into the inevitable clutch of another superficial cheerleader...?

Just as both of his hands grabbed the handles of grey mysterious double doors, he heard his name again. Swiftly, quietly, he shut the doors behind him, hoping he had vanished. After one deep breath, Troy journeyed up a set of concrete stairs, the New Mexico sun becoming clearer with every step, the spring air immediately giving off a sense of tranquility.

Everything seemed to be in place as he let his blue eyes scan the open area of the balcony. A number of pots containing daisies lined the cabinet in the corner of the expanse... baskets of ivy suspended from the ceiling... an anonymous blonde stood on her tiptoes as she tended to the camellias far across the balcony...? Troy's head tilted in confusion and alarm. By the blonde waves falling past her shoulders and the pink skirt that hugged her, Troy had a pretty good idea of who was watering his flowers... "Sharpay?"

She froze on the spot suddenly becoming aware of the other presense in the oasis. Sharpay slowly turned around, letting the nearly empty watering can drop to her side. Just over her shoulder stood Troy Bolton. She was a little confused as to _why _Troy Bolton was looking at her incredulously, but the question of _how _he had actually found her secret spot struck her harder. He gave her perplexed blue eyes. She gave him firey brown ones. "What are you doing up here?" she finally asked the golden question.

Troy looked just as surprised. "What are _you _doing here? How did you find this place?"

Sharpay was equally shocked. "How did _you _find this place?"

"I've been coming up here since sophmore year."

"Likewise."

"I brought these flowers up here."

"_I _kept them alive."

They locked themselves in silence as they thouroghly thought about their situation. Sharpay wasn't sure if Troy was thinking about a compromise at the moment, but she had already established that she wasn't sharing. End of discussion. _She _had discovered this secret spot, and she planned on keeping it. It was the sole definition of peace and escape... and she wasn't giving it up. "Well, there isn't room for two of us." She stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest, watching Troy's unsure blue eyes closely.

"Right." Troy agreed. What else could he have said? Sharpay already looked irritated.

"So."

"Soooo..."

Silence.

Sharpay impatiently tapped her foot and examined Troy as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He scraped his sneaker against the concrete awkwardly. "Aren't you going to leave?" Sharpay blurted.

"What? No way! I was here first!"

"I thought we had already determined that this is _my _spot..."

"Determined my ass, Sharpay. This balcony belongs to _me_."

"How do you want to settle this?"

Troy instantly fell silent again. Settle? He assumed Sharpay would eventually give up and storm off in a dramatic huff, but it was those words that made Troy realize that they were both determined. It wasn't going to be an easy fight...

Both sharply turned their heads towards the sound of their school bell ringing, indicating the end of class. Troy headed for the doors, assuming Sharpay would follow, but once he turned around and saw the flame sparked behind her copper eyes, he knew that when Sharpay Evans wanted something, she would fight to the finish to claim it as hers...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May 4th

1:25 PM

Hidden Balcony Doors

Once again, Troy gripped the handles of the double doors leading to the balcony. Though he already knew that Sharpay would be waiting at the top, he slowly maneuvered up the stairs anyways, just to give himself the same element of surprise as before...

And she _was _there, sitting on the park bench that was turned toward the radiating sun. Though her back was turned to him, Troy could almost feel the same harmony of the spring breeze and abundant amount of flowers that pulsed through her. Maybe she wasn't _too _bad... Troy ran a hand through his hair and sighed before joining her on the park bench, entering the same atmosphere that kept her at peace. "How about this..."

_How about this... _the first words of compromise. Sharpay instantly leaped up, heading towards the concrete steps. She _refused _to share, knowing that it would somehow take away from the secrecy, from the privelege of having a place of her own. "Come on, Sharpay! Just hear me out!" he shouted after her as the _click-clack _of her heels against the pavement sounded next. He chased after her, grabbing her by the arm, disabling her from going any farther.

"I'm not compromising! Is that so difficult for you to understand?" she snapped at him as she attempted to tear her arm out of her grip. "Why won't you just go away?"

"Because this place is just as important to me as it is to you!"

"Yeah, right..."

"Come on Sharpay..."

"I'm giving you to the count of three to let go of my arm and _leave_ before I do some serious damage..."

"God, why do you have to be such a bitch?"

"One..."

"Sharpay!"

"Two..."

Not only was her voice filled with a teasing confidence, but her arms crossed confidently over her chest made Troy even angrier. He knew that she knew that she was eating away at her, and he knew that she knew that she loved every moment of it. A giggle escaped her lips as Troy's irritation grew.

"Th..."

Silence.

But this silence was created by Troy's lips crashing against hers at the last moment, in a desperate attempt to shut the Ice Queen up. Even thought he would never admit it to himself, part of Troy just wanted Sharpay to shut her mouth, but most of him had been wanting to kiss her passionately for a long time. Sharpay soon got over the shock of Troy's actions, and they moved as one, her hands moving to his shoulders, and his arms encircling around her waist. The raw passion building within their split oasis drove them against the wall, causing a flower pot of black susans to crash to the ground.

Dry clay shattered and dirt dispersed along the floor, but they never tore away from each other.

And in the back of two minds, the thought of sharing finally existed. Maybe it would become a nice makeout spot...

**I have waaaay... too many ideas for June, and I have no idea which one to choose! But that's not your drama. Anyways, click the awesome purple button down there and leave me some love.**


	6. High School Never Ends

**So as suggested by _Sharpay_, I think I'm going to go with her idea of posting more than one idea that I have for June.**

**I think.**

**Not really sure yet.**

**But thanks for the reviews! Seriously, they make me smileeeee.**

**Bam.**

June 8th, 2007 

4:22 PM 

East High Auditorium 

The profound, looming, slam of the double doors of the auditorium sounded next, and those last statements wormed their way into his ears, pounded themselves into his mind... 

_"What the hell are you saying, Troy?"_

_"I don't know! It's just... we're graduating. Graduating!"_

_"Are... are you...? Oh, gosh, no... you're... you're..."_

_"I am so sorry..."_

_"I can't believe it... you're breaking up with me, because we'll be a few miles apart."_

_"More like 1,090 miles."_

_"Well... then... I... I guess it's over then."_

_"Wait, no..."_

_"Have a great life, Troy."_

_"Sharpay!"_

Those were their final words to the other. They were prominent. Heart-shattering. But they were _words _nonetheless, meaning that they wouldn't do damage unless they allowed them to. So Troy sucked it up. Dated other people. Moved on. And though Sharpay let tears fall occasionally, she would never let him know the heartache he had caused. 

Memories were erased. Time was forwarded only a year... 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

June 17th, 2008 

1:14 PM 

Sunset Beach, Orange County, California 

Troy shielded his eyes from the blossomed California sun, in hopes of getting a better sight of the young lady riding the ocean's latest break. She looked as beautiful, as graceful as ever, almost as one with the glassy wave that she danced over. Usually, it was Troy that was the one to coax Raegan into California's swell, but the particular afternoon, it was the other way around. 

Raegan was the one that influenced him to use terms such as 'stoked'. Or 'in the soup'. Raegan was the one that had taught him to surf. Raegan was the one that went wherever life, or the rip tide dragged her. Raegan was Troy's girlfriend, and he knew, from somewhere deep in his core, that Raegan was _the one_, and nothing was ever going to change that. 

Not even the blonde girl that made him do a double take as she walked past his beach towel. 

Was it the tanned legs that extended from her bikini? Was it the pair of eyes hidden behind sunglasses? Or maybe it was just the general vibe that radiated off of her that made Troy linger on her just a little longer as she fell back into a beach chair. And his core that was once turned toward his girlfriend was suddenly split between indulging in the anonymous hot body stationed a few yards away from him or running towards Raegan in a wet, salty hug. 

But just to be safe, he smiled brightly as she emerged from the ocean, ditching her surfboard by their towel. Raegan crashed next to Troy, her chest heaving as she fought to catch her breath, the overwhelming magic of the ocean still swimming in her sea green eyes. "You moron." she managed to get out between breaths. "That was _the best _surf I have ever had. And you missed it." 

"I'd much rather sit here and watch you." he gave her his famous boyish grin before they indulged in each other, under the beating sun, by the grinding waves of the ocean... 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

June 17th, 2008 

1:18 PM 

Sunset Beach, Orange County, California 

Sharpay lowered her sunglasses to the tip of her nose and cringed at the sight before her. A couple's mouths twisted around each other, soft caresses, beautiful scenery, exploding hearts... 

But just a bitter reminder of how unloved she was. 

Though Sharpay thought of how sick and disturbing it was of her to sit and _watch _them eat each other's faces, there was something about the chestnut-haired boy that stopped Sharpay from drawing her eyes away from him. Was it the rather familiar smile that was pressed against his girlfriend's lips? Was it the pair of blue eyes that were suddenly steered in Sharpay's direction? Or maybe it was his overall disposition that made Sharpay examine him tightly. He looked familiar. So familiar... 

And at this point the guy that was kissing down his girlfriend's neck had realized the familiarity between the two of them as well. He looked to Sharpay, the bewilderment and surprise beating down the sun in his eyes. Quietly, to himself, her name carved around his lips enough for her to see... "Sharpay." 

Her pounding heart and the roaring of the ocean merged as one, trickling into her ears. She only knew one person that said her name like that. For some reason... 

She knew that she was staring into the eyes of her theater rival, her high school sweetheart, her ex-boyfriend, her best friend. Troy Bolton. 

Fear and instinct took over at the sight of such a familiar face. Before she could stop herself, before she could register the actions taking place within her body, Sharpay stood up, snatched up her beach towel. 

And she ran. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

June 17th, 2008 

11:20 PM 

Sunset Beach, Raegan's Beach House 

Constantly, painfully, he struck is forehead against the window of the living room. Just in the corner of his eye, waves softly rolled into the sand, but it was somehow less appealing as the thought, the very person that had always been in the back of his mind took center stage. 

He had seen Sharpay Evans that afternoon. 

And there was no trying to deny that she looked great. 

In fact, she looked incredibly amazing. 

Troy had always hoped that he would be able to return to Albuquerque for his high school ten year reunion and have a wedding ring and a wife to show off, but now... now... 

"So what was wrong in the afternoon?" Troy suddenly felt two arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him further into the room, away from the window. Secretly, privately, she whispered some words into his ear that drove him to thread his hands through her dark hair, removing thoughts of distant memories of the past away from his conscience. Their lips met, and as always, a pair of inhibitions had been cast out into the ocean. 

And suddenly, one word left his lips that he had absolutely no control over. It came as a surprise. It came as an _instinct_. "Sharpay." he groaned. He heard his own words replay in his mind. But it was too late. His word had already left his mouth and echoed into Raegan's. 

They quickly drew away from each other, question playing across Raegan's face. 

"Raegan... please." Panic rose and choked Troy. "Let me explain..." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

June 17th, 2008 

11:25 PM 

Sunset Beach shore 

Sharpay's toes found home in the damp sand at the ocean's shore. Before her, the waves of the ocean came soft at her feet and she finally let the weight of that fateful afternoon sink in. She sighed, burying her beautiful face into her knees, envying the anonymous people in the beach houses behind her that were all concerned with things that weren't as dramatic. Or freaky. 

She had seen Troy Bolton that afternoon. 

And like always, he looked _amazing._

Weak-in-the-knees amazing. 

The worst part about the situation was that Sharpay could leave Sunset Beach, leave California, leave the United States, but that same picture of surprise and slight happiness that was on his face was seared to her conscience. 

All in all, Troy Bolton was back in her life, whether she liked it or not... 

The shattering squeal of an old door flying open behind her tore Sharpay out of her thoughts. Screaming and yelling ensued next, and it was only human of Sharpay to turn around and witness the unfolding drama. 

"Who's Sharpay, Troy? Huh? Have you been cheating on me?" 

At the sound of his name, and even hers, Sharpay's eyes widened. She fought to see the shadowed figures on the porch of the beach house. 

"Raegan, you won't even give me the chance to explain..." 

"I can't believe you! Why... how could you do this to me?" 

"Raegan..." Desperation, frustration sounded in his voice as he was pushed closer to the porch steps. A few articles of clothing were suddenly tossed into the air, scattered across the sand. "Wait!" 

"I _hate _you, Troy Bolton, I really do. It's done, we're over!" 

A profound, looming slam cam next. Then painful silence. 

With that, Sharpay knew that the entire scene wasn't a day dream. It was in fact proved to be reality when Troy stumbled into the moonlight, a bundle of his sandy clothes tucked under his arm. Sharpay scrambled to her feet in alarm. Her voice came quiet. "Are... are you okay?" 

"What?" Though Troy was stationed yards away from Sharpay, she could still sense every emotion that coursed through him. She knew those emotions well. She too, had had her heart broken before. "I... I just broke the heart of the best thing that has happened to me by... by calling her _Sharpay! _And you're asking me if... I'm _okay? _No! No! I'm not okay!" 

Even Sharpay was taken aback by Troy's explosion. She watched as he crumpled to the sand, covering his face with his hands. Something she couldn't explain, some imaginary force drew her to him, and even up close he still looked as vulnerable as ever. She crouched at his side, softly toying with his brown hair. "What are you doing here, Sharpay?" he sighed into his hands. 

"Escaping from reality. You?" 

"Trying to start over." 

"Then let's start over." 

Troy looked back up to Sharpay, the moonlight suspended in his blue eyes. "What?" 

Sharpay smiled warmly, flooding Troy with those distant memories he had tried so hard to get rid of. It was then that he realized that Sharpay was _there. _And she always had been, whether he was back in Albuquerque or being a coward in California. "We're going to go back in time. Back to high school where things were new. Right now." 

"Huh?" 

Sharpay giggled and extended a hand to Troy. "Hi. I'm Sharpay Evans. What's your name?" 

An indescribable excitement, that same extreme that he felt when he hopped on a surfboard and suddenly found himself gazing into the beauty of a glassy wave, started at his _new _core, and spread to every fiber of his being. Finally, he was starting over. Finally, he was complete. 

He grasped her hand tightly and smiled. "Troy. My name's Troy Bolton..." 

**Aw.**

**Now.**

**After this, I really think I'm going to post another idea for June. But, just for now, do you know how frigging awesome you would be if you left me a review?**


	7. Surprise, Surprise

**You know what I realized?**

**Everybody has a _birthdayyy_.**

**Y'know, like Ashley Tisdale. Today.**

**That's where this idea came from.**

June 27th

11:34 AM

Sharpay's Bedroom

She shattered. Into a million pieces, the pieces of her slicing deep into him, drawing him out, spilling him. He spilled. Until he was empty, and she drank him in, in every aspect, in every way. A sharp gasp, a caught throat, and he tightly took fistfuls of her sheets into his hands, his knuckles turning a deadly white. Sweat kissed bodies, knocking heartbeats, and some things that are best left in her bed.

"Was that my birthday present?"

"Hell yeah. What could be better than being in bed with _me?_"

"I don't know, maybe a nice night out, dinner, you know, something normal."

Wild ceruleans tickled by shaggy burnt sienna. Blazing chocolates dusted by the golden sun. She had _promised_. He had always been able to lose himself in pools of chocolate and she would say, "No strings attached." and he would feel that he was taking advantage of her, but the way she touched him, the way his reactions burned, the way one thing always led to the next...

"But... I..."

"I know what I said, okay? No pressure."

A content, relieved sigh. An aching, impatient heart. He had _broken _her. She had always been able to chase after him endlessly, and he would say, "It sucks." and he would feel that she was being deceitful, but he was a taste of what she truly desired, and she just continued to hope that it would all count in the end, that she would get what she wanted..._him_...

"Well, happy seventeenth anyway."

"Yeah. Thanks."

The sun, the sun that could so quickly be mistaken for the tendrils of hair that gracefully blanketed him stretched into its position in the sky. Darkness turned to light. Their secret in desperate need of hiding until night cloaked them again. He sat up in bed at the alarming buzz of his cell phone. The ID flashed the fateful name he didn't want to see. At least in that moment.

"I should go."

"No, not yet. Just... stay a little longer... please?"

He wanted to. Oh, how he _wanted _to.

"I can't. I have to..."

"It'sokayIunderstandjustleave."

Her words were so rehearsed. He watched as she drew her knees up to her chest, the morning sun settling on her shoulder. Here, she looked so empty, so ransacked. She caved so easily, only to soften each blow. In that moment, she was a window, every part of her dancing underneath the surface. He knew it all. He saw it all, and yet...

"I love Gabriella."

"I didn't want to hear that."

"Happy birthday, Sharpay."

"Thanks, Troy. Please, just go now."

And he did. It was all that was left to complete the cycle. But always. He always left taking a piece of her never to be returned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

June 27th

1:34 PM

Troy's Foyer

"Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I called you this morning and..."

"I'm fine."

Gabriella soundly pressed a kiss to Troy's cheek, wrapping her arms around his torso. The bright pastel colors of the banner he attempted to hang up toyed with his pupils, stimulated the senses. And all he could think of was _her_, just as bright, just as stimulating. She blazed, she burned, she left him twisted and distorted. Every time. There had to be a way to bend him back into shape, realign him. Somehow...

"I'm so excited! She's going to be _so _surprised. This was such a great idea, wasn't it?"

"Of course. Your ideas are always amazing."

Smiles. Bright, sickening smiles that pulled at the lips, made the mouth ache. Smiles that were so feigned, that masked the true feeling, the true fire behind. He pinned the banner to the wall, turning away from it, observing his friends as they milled across his foyer, streamers, balloons, sodas, presents in hand. All of this for a person who ached, but truly deserved it.

"You're never going to believe this!"

An alarmed friend grabbed her attention. Just by the negativity that threaded Taylor's voice, they knew, they all knew something was wrong.

"She said... she said she can't make it, that she's just not in a good mood. She called and told me that we should 'go to the movies' without her."

"What? No! This ruins everything..."

Suddenly eyes were turned to _him_. Even his girlfriend looked to him with hopeful eyes.

"Go talk to her."

"Wha-? I can't, she said..."

"C'mon, she'll _listen _to you. Please? We set all of this up, just for her..."

He _couldn't_. He had just broken her, once again, and to go back there and try to pull her out of her misery as if nothing had happened...? He _couldn't_. But he _did _want to see her again, not get into anything complicated or emotional, he thought of how nice it would be just... to _be _with her.

But before Troy could process any more of his thoughts, he was being pushed out of his own front door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

June 27th

1:56 PM

Sharpay's Front Door

"What do you want?"

Only three hours before, she had been so vulnerable. Only one night ago, she had been so eager. And now, she was completely frozen over. She impatiently twisted her doorknob, waiting for the right moment to slam the door in his face.

"I... just... what's up with you?"

"What's _up _with me?"

Everything. Nothing. There were just some things that she wanted to spill to him, despite being bound by another girl, but she couldn't. She had promised him no strings attached, and she was diligent to her word, for the sake of both of their hearts.

"Why aren't you coming to the movies with us?"

"I just... I'm not up to it today, alright?"

"Of course you are! It's your birthday."

"Just... can you please leave?"

Slowly, the face of the door widened. Slowly the door closed. But he was tired of being pushed away when he tried to help. He was tired of her latching on to him when he was needed elsewhere. He was tired of this game that they played, and in that moment between his hand stopping the door and grabbing her wrist, he was ready to choose.

"You're coming with me."

"What the hell do you think- hey! Put me _down_!"

Her tiny frame struggled in his arms as he maneuvered down the walkway and back to his car. He shifted her weight over his shoulder where she continued her fight, nails tearing across his back, fists pounding into his shoulderblades.

And as he slid her into his front seat, she gave one last frustrated grunt. As he slammed the car door shut, the ferocity that grew in her eyes was enough to ignite the interior of his car in flames. As he slammed on the gas, his stomach slamming against his ribcage in anticipation, she whispered.

"Troy Bolton, I swear, I'm going to kill you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

June 27th

2:24 PM

Troy's Driveway

She had noticed that they had passed the movie theater twelve minutes before. She had noticed that he made no mention of what movie she and her friends were going to see. She pressed her forehead against the glass of her window, observing the closed curtains and dark windows of his house.

"What are we doing here?"

"I...um. I forgot my wallet. Want to come inside while I get it?"

"Not particularly."

He slammed his eyes shut and eased out a frustrated sigh. _Now _she was being difficult. All he wanted was for this stupid surprise to go well, and she was making the entire process _difficult_. He pulled his keys out of the ignition and impatiently ran a hand through his hair.

"Please... just. Just come inside."

"Why are you so antsy to get inside?"

"Quit asking questions. Come. In. Side."

"What, you want to get in my pants again, Bolton? Twice in one day?"

He flinched at the thought of his girlfriend _ever _finding out about their secret. He could already see her heart shattering. The tears, the cries the screams...

"You should have just asked."

And before he could wrap his mind around what was going on, she was unbuckling her seatbelt, that mischevious smile taking over her face as she maneuvered toward him.

"Wait... what?! No, I..."

"Of course you can..."

Ugh. Her whispers, so taunting, so secretive. This was what he had always wanted... but... here? _Now?_ His throat locked as she nibbled a burning line from the back of his earlobe down to his collarbone, shifting all of her weight onto his lap. He thought of everyone inside of his house, he thought of his girlfriend crouched down behind a couch, giggling in anticipation of seeing the surprised look on Sharpay's face. And he was out _here? _Subconsciously fighting with himself over whether he should give in?

Temperatures rose, practically fogged the windows of his car as she nuzzled her lips against his struggling Adam's apple. He struggled to breathe, struggled to exist, struggled to keep his thoughts in order, but soon tiny hands were exploring him and all chances of being able to control himself were thrown out of his sunroof.

"Your heart is beating a million miles an hour..."

"I..."

He let out a strangled groan, the world he once had control over spun quickly. Her hands. They were in places that they _shouldn't be_, dammit. It took all of him, every percent of him to harness some of his sense. This is exactly what she did to him every time, _all _the time. He got to comparing his current relationship to what he had straddling him at that very moment. He thought about her fire and his girlfriend's shyness. He thought about Sharpay's confidence and Gabriella's _step all over me if you want to _kind of attitude. And he finally came to the one conclusion that would determine his heart: What did he want? What did he _really _want?

"Let's go inside..."

Slamming car doors, tiny giggles, closed curtains.

"Is anybody home?"

"Just us."

Jingling keys, unlocked doors, dark corridors.

"Why is it so dark?"

"No reason."

The front door suddenly slammed shut, thanks to Sharpay agressively shoving Troy against it. And as she picked up where she had started, as they both attempted to shatter and spill again, any state of sanity that Troy had attempted to hold on to suddenly vanished. How could he forget? How could he not remember that only a few yards away, hidden under a desk or in the front closet, was his other half, his own _girlfriend_? How could he let this happen in her very presence?

Maybe it was because Sharpay was so damn addictive. Maybe it was the way her lips assaulted his. In this moment in time, in this very instant, while hearts pounded and hands roamed... was he ready to make a choice?

In that split second between his thoughts and the time that his life came to a crashing hault, time slowed. The blinding white lights of his house scratched at their eyelids, the alarming shout of their friends, tearing them away from each other...

"**_SURPRISE!_**"

The cheer that was supposed to be so heartwarming, so friendly was suddenly brought to a hush by the sight before them. It echoed, entering each mind again.

"Oh, mygod..."

"Troy what are you doing?"

"Dude! With _Sharpay_?"

Statements, spoken thoughts, they all began to overlap each other. They were suffocating, and both Troy and Sharpay felt as if they were being backed into a corner, their peers closing in. She felt so bare. He felt so ashamed. She felt so stained. He felt so _horrible_. She looked to him, his face drained of color, his eyes wild and unfocused. They were trained on one person and one person only.

"Troy?"

"Gabriella, I..."

Her eyes wandered to the banner overhead, screaming with neon colors: _Happy Birthday, Sharpay!_ She suddenly felt so unworthy. How could she have done this to a person who truly cared? Who had gone out of her way to make Sharpay's birthday special, and she repays her by... _sleeping with her boyfriend?_

But... what did _she _want?

Troy Bolton, of course.

But being in that very scenario, seeing Gabriella push past her new ex-boyfriend and his blonde secret out the front door, Sharpay didn't know _what _she wanted anymore. Summer breeze came through the front door, and despite the wind being so peaceful, it was the only noise in the room.

Was it too late to purge an apology?

Was it too late to pretend nothing had happened?

Was it too late to stumble over an excuse?

Of course it was.

"I've ruined everything." Sharpay's voice had a dangerous quiver to it. Her throat burned, and her lashes fluttered rapidly, indicating that the tears were coming next. There, in front of one hundred onlooking, shellshocked eyes, Sharpay cried for the first time.

And that, in itself, even beyond barging in on East High's king cheating on his sugary-sweet girlfriend was everyone's biggest surprise.

**I have one more idea, for June, but I don't think I'm going to post it.**

**Cool beans?**

**Later, Sherlock.**


	8. Island in the Sun

**I like the beach.**

**A lot.**

**You can most definitely tell.**

**I also like toxic punch.**

**LISTEN TO WEEZER'S _ISLAND IN THE SUN_ WHILE READING THIS!**

_June 8th_

_9:28 PM_

_The Evan's Livingroom_

_"C'mon, Troy. Just let go of her wrist." Ryan's words came slowly for an obviously tipsy Troy. The pulsating party slowed to watch the unfolding drama. "Did you hear me? Let. Go." Troy squinted and followed Ryan's mouth, but his distorted vision and manipulated inhibitions became too much for him to swallow. Sharpay struggled against Troy's tight grip once again._

_"Make her dance with me." Troy slurred. His breath burned of an over-consumption of vodka and Kool-Aid. "Just one dance, Ice Queen." Sharpay scoffed and struggled again, gritting her teeth as Troy's grip violated her. "Come _on, _fag, make her dance with me."_

_Nobody called Ryan a fag._

Nobody.

_And the rest of the evening had been crammed together in an unforgettable memory:_

_The sickening crack of Ryan's knuckles destroying Troy's nose. Troy's, bone-chilling cries of pain. The numerous shouts of, "Dude, I think you broke it!". The blood-stained carpet. The tiny party in the Evan's living room that had been transformed into an all-out brawl..._

_And most importantly, the look of horror and surprise that played out on Mr. and Mrs. Evan's faces after opening the front door..._

June 20th 

12:03 AM 

Sharpay's Bedroom 

Sharpay pulled her pink sheets tighter against her body. Though the New Mexico heat was unbearable at night, and though her windows were thrown open, letting in the light breeze of midnight, her blankets settled her anxiety somehow. Only twelve days after that disasterous night, she and Ryan were _still _on lock-down, courtesy of her parents. 

And _Troy Bolton_. 

She crossed her arms over her chest at the name. If it hadn't been for him, Sharpay's punishment wouldn't have been so heavy. If it wasn't for _him, _Sharpay would have been doing something more productive that summer than just lazing around, talking to Gabriella on the phone, and watching her TiVo'd episodes of _American Idol_. She tossed to her side on her bed, the oncoming breeze hitting her directly. As she was about to let her eyes flutter close and slip into sleep, the soft creak of her bedroom door opening yanked her up in bed. 

"What are you doing?" She hissed to her brother. Sharpay heard the disturbing rustle of Ryan's backpack thrown over his shoulder and she noticed the alarming rate at which he was charging towards her bed. "No shoes on the comforter!" she whispered, a familiar fire igniting in her eyes. But all she got was a shoulder from Ryan as he leaned out of her window, a small smile creeping onto his face. 

"Pack your bags." 

"What?" 

But once again, she was ignored. Ryan casually tossed his backpack out the window, and surprisingly, it didn't make a sound as it crashed to the ground. Sharpay scrambled out of bed and peered out her window, only to see a sight so surprising. And so relieving at the same time. 

She flew out of bed, tossing shorts, tank tops, underwear, bathing suits... anything she could get her hands on, into an empty backpack, letting a feeling of freedom overtake her. Sharpay silently laughed and followed close behind Ryan as he shimmied down the trellis latched to the side of the house. "Ryan where are we going?" she whispered into the night. "Where are they taking us?" 

"Sharpay? You're just going to have to wait and see." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

June 20th 

12:06 AM 

Troy's Convertible 

Sharpay's surprised expression was still somewhat visible, even in the darkness of the night. Gabriella leaned against the closed doors of Troy's convertible, frantically waving to both Ryan and Sharpay as Troy tossed Ryan's bag into the back seat of the car. She pulled Sharpay into a hug and they both giggled. "We're going to have so much fun..." 

But just over her shoulder, Sharpay spotted the sole definition of 'not fun'. She spotted Troy Bolton slamming his car door behind him, bringing his engine to life. "Gabriella, what is _he_..." 

"Come on, before your parents catch you." Both girls scrambled into the car. Four seatbelts were fastened, four consciences were thrown out the car windows, and tons of excitement took the place of their worry. And even though Sharpay had no clue where they were taking her, even though the boy she hated was in the driver's seat, she was still able to disappear into the night with a smile on her face. **(okay, start listening to Island in the Sun... NOW!)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

June 21st 

9:56 AM 

Troy's Convertible 

South Padre Island, TX 

Troy awkwardly pressed his knees together, to hopefully rid his urge to have to use the bathroom. He cursed himself for ever having that third cup of coffee at the BP and tightened his grip on the steering wheel, mindlessly progressing himself and his friends into the Texas sunrise. Ryan's head was tilted against the leather interior of his chair in the passenger's seat, Gabriella was curled into a tight ball in the backseat, and next to her, Sharpay's head rested in her arms, slumped over the car door. 

His eyes lingered on Sharpay for a few extra seconds, examining her closely. Fluttering lashes, breezing blonde hair and all. Somewhere, lost in the sour attitude and over-dose of Chanel No. 15, was a girl that Troy really wanted to get to know better. Was _that _the reason why he had suggested inviting Ryan and Sharpay over Chad and Taylor? Because looking back, Troy had a negtive history with the Evans twins. Ryan wasn't so bad, but _Sharpay..._

Suddenly, Troy's foot slammed on the brakes, as he was a fraction of an inch of crashing into the car in front of them. He jerked forward in his seat, mercilessly dragging all of his friends out of various dreams and back into reality. Gabriella gave a tiny yawn. "What time is it?" the morning sun blazed, sending an exhausted feeling through all four of them. 

Just in the corner of Troy's rearview mirror, Sharpay ran a hand through her tangling blonde hair, her mascara smudged, her sparkling brown eyes holding a profound tiredness. He watched her eyes gradually widen in surprise. "Oh, God. We're not in New Mexico anymore!" 

"Sharpay, welcome to South Padre Island, Texas!" Gabriella threw her arms into the air without a care in the world, the sun kissing her forehead, the strong winds passing the open top combing through her hair. All Troy could do was laugh at her excitement, wonder why Sharpay didn't feel the same way, and take a sharp turn onto a smaller road. 

"I'm dead meat." Sharpay whimpered, burying her face in her hands. Worry clouded her senses, only making her give up the opportunity to feel the sudden drop in temperature and taste the salt that threaded the atmosphere. 

"We're _all _dead meat, Shar. So just live a little." Ryan assured her. "We'll worry about that... oh my gosh." Ryan gasped as the convertible slowed, no longer rolling over gravel, but on a smooth stretch of sand. Slowly, the thin blue line belted across the horizon grew into the roaring Atlantic Ocean. All Gabriella could do was cheer. Ryan was already ubuckling his seatbelt. Sharpay nervously wrung her hands. Troy added weight to the gas pedal in hopes of getting to the shore quickly. 

It was the beginning of such a memorable summer day to some. A life-changing experience to others. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

June 21st 

12:03 PM 

South Padre Island Beach 

It was odd for Sharpay, knowing that only 12 hours before, she was curled under her blankets, in a pit of despair, just waiting for summer to be over. Now she sat with her toes curled in the warm sand, Gabriella pouring endless gossip into her ear, the ocean just yards away. She noticed Troy Bolton being knocked around by waves, tossing a football around with her brother, and realized that he was partially to thank for this escape. 

"...you know, drinking used to be a huge problem for Troy, Shar." Gabriella suddenly spilled. 

Sharpay shrugged. Why should she care? She hated the guy... in a warm, you-make-me-feel-geeky kind of way. He may of brought her to this island in the sun, but at the same time, he was the reason she had to run away. The thought of East High's golden boy messing around with alcohol made her want to laugh, actually. 

"What I mean is... it was a huge thing when we were dating. He was always drinking. There were plenty of times when I had to drag him home from parties to my place, and he'd be completely blasted. God, if his father had ever seen him the way I have..." A distant look took Gabriella's eyes. Sharpay stayed silent, mentally begging for more. "But he stopped drinking after almost failing his final exams, finally realizing what he was doing to himself." 

Sharpay finally had the courage to speak. "Then how come he..." 

"I really don't know why he drank at your party. It was so out of character for the new and improved Troy." Sharpay took a good look at Gabriella, a look of worry etched across her face. Troy Bolton's alcoholism had really taken a toll on her. But one last thing was tugging at the back of her mind... 

"Gabriella? Why are you telling me all of this?" 

She actually chuckled. "Isn't it obvious?" 

Was it? 

Sharpay looked to Ryan and Troy once more. She saw the way Troy's blue eyes squinted against the burning sun and the way he laughed openly when Ryan accidentally tripped. 

"Why do you think he was so ansty do dance with you that night? Why do you think he practically begged me to convince Ryan to convince you to get away with us? Why do you..." 

She understood, finally. 

And it was about time. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

June 22nd 

7:59 PM 

South Padre Island Beach 

Sharpay scratched at her irritated blonde hair, cursing the grainy, sandy, humid atmosphere. Occasionally, sand would fly out of her blonde locks, which were now wildly wavy and damp. Her pink lips felt tender from all of the salt water, and sand clung to her skin in a deathtrap. Eight hours on the beach in a completely different state was enough for her, when were they going to head home? 

There were so many stars, though. She looked up from the worn leather interior of the backseat of Troy's convertible to see millions of stars that winked back. There were never this many in Albequerque. She sighed, tuning into Ryan's snoring in he passenger's seat and Gabriella's occasional whimper next to her. 

Troy had disappeared hours ago, and everyone else had given up hope looking for him, knowing that he would be back sooner or later. But Sharpay found that she hadn't been able to sleep. She sat up and not-so-gracefully ambled over the side of the convertible. She walked. Aimlessly, helplessy, and with no control. The only aspect of the world that made sense in that night was the waves that rolled past her ankles, the mysteriously sweet smell of smoke just a few yards up the beach... 

...Smoke? 

Sharpay walked a little faster, billowimg smoke giving way to a growing bonfire, and crouching by its warmth was Troy Bolton himself. She wished to stand back unnoticed and examine the lost look in his eyes that danced against flame, but she had already caught her attention. She scrambled for an excuse as to why she had followed him. "How did you..." she inched nearer. 

Troy Bolton stood upright, like he was no longer lost. He yanked his silver flask out of the elastic of his board shorts, opened it, and tipped the opening over the flame. For a few seconds, the fire grew out of control. It seemed to reach the sky, but was suddenly tamed again, as if the ocean had calmed it. Troy laughed at the way Sharpay squealed. 

"How is that funny?" 

"Are you cold?" Troy eyed the way Sharpay hugged herself and rubbed her skin soothingly. She scowled, but came closer to the fire. 

"No." 

"Really?" he seemed to smirk, and Sharpay scoffed. 

"So this is what you do?" Sharpay questioned. "You play basketball, play with fire, and play beer pong?" 

"Pretty much, yeah." Sharpay was surprised at his response. Her statement was meant to be an insult, but she really had summed him up in a sentence. "And it's all your fault." he said, before tipping his head back and finishing his toxic punch. 

"_My _fault?" Sharpay accidentally raised her voice. "How is your big ego, pyromania, and alcoholism _my _fault?" 

He simply shrugged, casually stumbling around the bonfire and into her personal space. "You tell me." he cocked his head to the side, and she could distinctly smell his breath. Vodka. Kool-Aid. Again. "_You're _the one who is so difficult to impress. I play basketball so well in a desperate attempt for you to compliment me. I play with fire because I know orange is your favorite color. And I drank... _drink _so much because I need saving. I need you to save me, Sharpay Evans." 

Her face was contorted into a look of confusion and pain. "Why are you telling me all of this?" she was glad she knew now, but this was all too much information to take in at once. She was seeing a new side to the Troy Bolton she had known all of her life. 

"Isn't it obvious?" he chuckled. 

Was it? Was it _really?_

But before she could comprehend anymore of what was going on, his sandy hands had found the sides of her gentle face and brought her forward in a life-altering kiss. His lips bruised hers and he drank her in like he would toxic punch. And the stars. The stars that were glued to the night filled her for some reason, even though she tasted vodka and no Kool-Aid. She kissed him back heatedly, and knew that she too, would become an alcoholic if this continued. 

She firmly pushed away from him, but she couldn't catch her breath. She probably never would again. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

June 23rd 

9:58 AM 

Sharpay's Driveway 

Her lips no longer felt so irritated from the saltwater, but from that kiss she had recieved 13 hours before. Sharpay was gently shaken awake by Gabriella, and she opened her eyes to a familiar house and a familiar woman at her front door. 

Her mother. 

God, was she dead meat. 

She saw Ryan clap Troy on the shoulder and whisper and thanks. Troy glanced back in his rearview mirror for a split second. She looked away and expertly crawled over the door of his convertible, but just as she glided past the wheel, he reached out and grabbed her wrist in a way that took her back to June 8th at 9:28 PM. But he wasn't hammered, she wasn't angry, and somehow, the beach had followed them home. "Remember the island in the sun." he whispered. 

And she did. And the rest of their summer lock-down seemed worth it. 

**Goddddddddddddddd, my fingers hurt.**

**I miss you people.**

**Review!**


	9. Of Fireworks and Bruised Noses

**Hi.**

**Did you like June?**

**Well, June's over.**

**Bring on the July.**

**This is fluffyshit.**

**Basically, this story takes place in a huge time slot between "Gotta Go My Own Way" and "Bet On It".**

July 4th

9:45 PM

Lava Springs Kitchen

Ouch.

A dark pain spread over the bridge of his nose and crept across the creases of his cheeks. His face automatically twisted into a grimace of pain.

Had she seriously just closed the door in his face?

Yes, Troy Bolton realized that he had screwed up and had hurt a few feelings, but exerting physical pain on someone seemed quite out of character for Gabriella. However, she was _pissed _at him, he had to understand. For what? For trying to reach his dreams? For doing what he had been planning on doing since he was practically born?

"Move," he grunted over Chad's shoulder as his former best friend clocked out. They were all worn and weary after Lava Spring's Annual Independence Day Bash, and Troy was merely being verbal about his weakness. But Chad angrily spun around, thrashing Troy's already-bruised face with a hard stare.

"If you don't_ mind_, _superstar_, I would like to clock out without some jerk-off breathing down my neck." He snarled.

"Well, could you hurry up the process please? Some of us have places to be." Angry words were spilling from Troy's mouth before he could stop them. He was just _tired. _Tired of the wet sound of washing dishes and no laughter. Tired of the cold shoulders and the shaking heads of disappointment. Tired of having no friends.

"Like where? With the _Red Hawks?_" By then, most of the Wildcats looked away from their kitchen duties to indulge in another one of Troy and Chad's fights. Troy was taken aback by the bitterness in Chad's voice. But his voice came to a harsh whisper. "Are you just trying to push us all even further away?" He didn't wait for an answer before storming out of the kitchen, swinging open those cursed doors.

Faucets ran, but no one occupied them. Cupboards were wide open, but no one bothered to fill them. Every single one of his peers were too busy glaring at him, including Gabriella in the far corner of the kitchen. Was it just Troy, or had her look of disappointment transformed into rage?

He didn't stick around to find out.

July 4th

9:51 PM

Lava Springs Main Entrance

He wished there was more light.

As he shuffled to his car from the dark main doors of the country club, Troy wished he could see the ground beneath his feet instead of the giant expanse of the golf course...

...and that girl in the distance...

There was no doubt that it was Sharpay Evans, the only teenager that would be caught dead at Lava Springs after work hours. Troy's head cocked to the side, observing her sullen expression caught under the florescent lights that hung over the country club's towers. Though she stood on that hill, the clay mountains behind her and grass rolling around her feet, she seemed as though she had nothing.

"Sharpay!" Troy didn't know what was wrong with his mouth as of late. It opened at inappropriate times. Troy realized that Sharpay looked like she had wanted to be alone, but he was robbing her of her request. Her blonde head snapped in his direction and he gave a small wave.

Now, what was wrong with his _feet? _They were moving towards her in a pace faster than they had ever moved towards Gabriella. He couldn't understand it, what with Sharpay Evans being the girl that had made some of his summer days hell. He felt like talking to her and figuring out why she was actually... _frowning..._

"Hi, Troy," she said in a small voice as Troy reached her on the hill. His surroundings seemed a little brighter in the dark of night. Bright enough to see her dressed in a so-not-school-regulation denim skirt and a sequin-studded white sweater. A patriotic ribbon was placed carefully in her hair. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Oh, yeah, most definitely." Troy smirked, enjoying the way Sharpay jumped right into conversation instead of beating around the very awkward bush. "I loved waiting on people and washing dishes. I wouldn't spend my time any other way." Sharpay gave a polite giggle and rocked on her toes. She was barefoot, he noticed. "The fireworks were cool, though."

Sharpay nodded softly. What was going _on _here?, Troy mused. Where was that girl that would be running a finger down his chest or discussing what they would sing for the Midsummer Night's Talent Show? Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but... is everything okay?"

Suddenly, Sharpay closed her deep chocolate brown eyes and a tense breath came from her nose. Her chin wobbled and when she opened her eyes again, Troy noted the way tears had rolled onto her lashes. He was taken aback once again. He couldn't handle crying girls. Especially girls like Sharpay who always seemed to have _mounds _of... issues. "I... I'm... I'm such a bitch, Troy."

Now, where was this coming from? It wasn't far from the truth, but Troy stood stiff, eyes slightly large as she continued.

"A few days ago, I ruled that all employees weren't allowed to be in the show. I basically made sure all of your friends knew that they were worthless and didn't belong and I..." she sniffled and looked to Troy, searching for any give in his eyes. But he mostly looked surprised. "I was just terrible. But you know the worst part? _Gabriella_. Super Gabriella came to everyone's rescue and tried to break me in front of my friends. But it's strange. Because everything she told me was... _right_." she shuddered. "Nobody's ever insulted me before."

Troy fought the urge to chuckle. Despite everything, Sharpay never lost sight of what was important to her... _herself. _Troy found it hilarious that her wails and tears weren't over the kind of person she was, but over something as superficial as her reputation. Then again, that was the kind of girl Sharpay was, and Troy had learned to embrace it.

And fear it.

Her mascara had leaked from her eyes and her sniffles became loud. "I _hate _this," she whined. "I hate not being right and I hate that I didn't have a comeback and _I hate Gabriella Montez_." her voice wasn't loud, but it was firm. Firm enough to shatter the still atmosphere and send her words high into the mountains. But she didn't stop there. "And I hate the Wildcats and I hate Mr. Fulton and I hate these stupid Independence Day Bashes and I hate..." she hesitated. She looked to a shell shocked Troy and she looked back to the night mountains, wondering if she should really say what she wanted to say.

"And you hate...?" Troy managed to spit out. It was difficult for him to absorb all that she was rattling on about, but he tried. Because he _wanted _to...

_And I hate that I love you,_ she wanted to say, but didn't because she fucking _hated _that song. "I hate that you chose her. _Gabriella_. After breaking it off with you, like, _twice _for the dumbest reasons, you still go back to _her _for some reason instead of at least _trying _us. _Me,_ who's tried to give you everything, even a fucking college education. There must be something in the water." Her last sentence oozed spoiled brat, but the rest of her speech was heartfelt, and she hoped he understood.

"Sharpay?" he suddenly asked, stuffing his fists into his Lava Springs khakis. "I'm not really sure yet, but I think you're preaching to the choir."

She gave him a wide-eyed stare and the brown in her eyes became more vibrant.

"Being with Gabriella has always been like being fifty feet off the ground." he sighed. "It was always unreal. We sort of liked it that way for a while. But now, being here, being with _you_... I don't know. It's like you've given all of us a dose of reality. I realized that Gabriella is wanting to stay in that fantasy land, but I'm ready to move on. If she can't accept that, or even think about coming with me, then maybe... maybe she's not the girl for me."

Sharpay's face was soft and her smile told him all he needed to know. It was okay with her that he had just spilled his thoughts all over her denim skirt. It was okay with him that she was forceful and determined.

"Are you going to kiss me already?" Sharpay pressed.

Troy laughed. "Maybe you don't know how this works," he said in a teasing tone. "You're supposed to say something about how sorry you are for being mean, then you're supposed to give an elaborate reason to excuse you're meanness, _then _you're supposed to re-invite all employees to be in the talent show, _then _you're supposed to..." his words dragged as her hands reached for the blue collar of his Lava Springs polo. She drew his chest against her body and his heart furiously pounded and her breath tickled her upper lip and...

Sharpay's shriek almost drowned out the deep boom that came from the sky. Both heads snapped up into the night to see furious red sparks fall into the mountains. Again and again, the atmosphere growled before spewing forth red, white and blue flames. Troy was captivated. So captivated, that she never saw Sharpay pull a walkie-talkie out of the back pocket of her skirt.

"I told you to wait until _after _we kissed to que the fireworks, you dumbass!" she barked.

"What?" Troy's brows furrowed in confusion.

The signal on her walkie-talkie scrambled before a familiar voice bleated: "Sorry, sis."

"_What?_" Troy cried. Another onslaught of fireworks colored the sky and colored Sharpay's beautifully pissed expression. He watched as she turned away from him and looked to one of Lava Springs' light towers in the distance.

"You may not be able to see me well, but, _I'm flicking you off right now_," she shouted over another thunderous boom. "You ruin _everything. _Over and out." Sharpay tossed her talkie into the grass before turning back to Troy.

"You... you planned this?" instead of being hurt like a sane person, he gave her a crooked smile. "_All _of it?"

Impressive.

Very impressive.

"From the tears to the big finish," she said casually. "You have a bruise on your nose," she stated.

Troy tilted back his head and laughed to the fireworks. "I can't _believe _you!" he shouted. Carefree, happy. Most definitely _happy_.

"Yes, you can." she said evenly. Sharpay suddenly smiled her smile which out-shined the twinkling fireworks by one million watts. "This is _me._ You know you love it."

_Yes, I _do _love it_, he wanted to say, but concluded that it was too soon to use the word love. So instead, he pulled her towards him by the belt loops in her denim skirt and her body pressed against his and his mouth pressed against hers and there suddenly were no fireworks or light towers or walkie talkies.

There was a scheming girl who wrapped her arms around Troy Bolton's neck.

There was a boy with a bruised nose who would bear the pain if it meant kissing Sharpay Evans the way he was kissing her then.

Oh, and there was an entire group of Wildcats in the distance, demanding an explanation.

**Ennnnnd.**

**Personally, I loved this.**

**You should review and tell me how much you loved it too.**


	10. Senioritis

**Helllller.**

**I've written this four times.**

**This is the one I actually like.**

**Hope you like it tooooo.**

**Oh, and anonymous reviewer, MAi- this is sort of a continuation of the July chapter? I think? I guess? I'm totally shrugging right now.**

**YOU READ NOW.**

August 21st

6:38 AM

Sharpay's Bedroom

_The Sharpay Evans Morning Routine:_

_1. Greet the morning_

Her eyes fluttered open as reality flooded her conscience. She was in that place between dreams and actuality, where she was forced to remember that life wasn't going to go her way that day. That she was going to face persecution.

That day was the first day of school.

_2. Get out of bed_

She flung her 3,000 thread-count duvet off of her body and rolled out of her king-sized captain's bed. She nudged her feet into pink memory foam slippers and draped a silk robe over her slender body. As enticing as life was at home, she knew that she would be judged for her utter glamour that day.

That day was the first day of senior year.

_3. Interrupt Ryan's morning yoga_

She shuffled out of her room and down the expansive hallway to two looming cherrywood doors. Without knocking, she turned both crystal knobs and pushed the doors open. "Ryan," she barked.

Her brother sat in the middle of his carpeted bedroom, his pale legs crossed in a confusing style and peace painted on his face. "Namaste," he breathed, and a tranquil smile came to his face.

"Cut the Gahndi shit, you'd better be ready to leave in the next hour."

"Chad's picking me up at 8 o'clock. You can go without me."

The impact of Ryan's statement made her cheeks turn pink and her stomach twist. It was difficult for her to grasp the idea of Ryan having friends other than her. Friends like... _them_. She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight from one leg to the other. For once, she had no witty comeback.

"Or... you could come with us," Ryan offered. His eyes were still closed and his frail hands were fixed on his knees.

She sneered. "I'd rather walk," she said before spinning on her heel.

_4. Daily maintenance_

She sauntered back into her room, crossed the rose-colored carpet to her en suite bathroom. She found herself in the relflection of her industrious mirror, dotted with light bulbs and framed with pictures of herself. Her wavy blonde hair looked flawless despite the time and the manner in which she had rolled out of bed. Her skin was even, despite her lack of foundation. Her eyes were bright, despite what everyone thought about her.

So, she didn't understand.

How could her own flesh and blood abandon her to be..._one of them? _She was gorgeous, no denying it. Why was it such a hardship for people to understand and accept it? She looked away from herself and reached for a velvet-y pink towel that hung on her heating rack. She drew a hot shower and after stripping off her Prada pajamas, stepped into her oasis of foggy heat and pelting water.

The humidity began to smell of soft whipped silk as she lathered her body. She was flushed and her mind immediately flashed to familiar hands that had touched her in all the same places. Hands that she would most likely see that morning. The morning of persecution. The morning of senior year.

_July 15th_

_9:22 PM_

_Lava Springs Light Tower_

_The night was extremely balmy and she fanned her face with her palm. She pressed all of her weight against the concrete edge of the light tower that overlooked the entire golf course and she sighed._

_Exactly eleven days before, she and Troy Bolton had been caught kissing under a storm of fireworks by Gabriella and the Wildcats. The entire thing had been planned to Sharpay's benefit, but the feelings had seemed so real. They _were _real for a while. Until everything fell apart..._

_Conformity and Gabriella got the best of Troy and he found himself crawling back to her. 'I'm sorry, Shar,' he had said with a sigh. 'I know what I said about Gabriella being unreal. But... she's the one I want to be with, the one I can see myself being with for a long time. I mean uh... we can still be friends, right?'_

_Friends who never spoke. Friends who never acknowledged each others' existence. Troy continued his fun popular antics with his friends and Sharpay continued her glittery lifestlye without them for ten entire days..._

_And suddenly, she glanced down to the dark golf course to see Troy Bolton stroll across the grass, his golf bag in tote. She observed him closely five meters away, as he pulled out one of his golf clubs and took a few practice swings before dropping a golf ball onto the ground from his pocket. He cut back his club and drove it forward with such ease, watching as it silently sailed into the night._

_Before she thought, Sharpay spoke. "How do you make it look so easy?" She immediately wished to take back her words. It was the first time she had spoken to him since Independence Day, and she was speaking as if he hadn't practically broken her heart?_

_Troy's head turned in sharp and confused angles, wondering who had spoken to him. He finally whirled around to see Sharpay Evans leaned against the ledge of the light tower a few meters away and a few meters high. To her surprise, Troy smiled. "Can I come up?"_

_She gestured towards the back of the tower. "Take the stairs," she said nonchalantly, though her heart was dipping in an anxious rhythm and she was beginning to feel lightheaded._

_Troy swiped something from his bag before jogging up the winding steps that led to the top of the tower. Sharpay was there, and he was instantly flushed with the same ecstasy he had when they had kissed. He leaned against the concrete edge with her and they didn't say anything for a while, enjoyed the company and the view and the night and the lack of pressure and Gabriella..._

_"Want some?" Sharpay suddenly asked. She offered a garish yellow package to Troy. His stomach growled at the sight of the half-empty bag of Swedish Fish. "I stole them from Ryan."_

_"Want some?" he asked in return and revealed a silver thermos. He uncapped it and the smell of Captain Morgan stung both of their noses. "I stole it from my dad."_

_They both laughed and made an unhealthy feast of Swedish fish and alcohol and conversation became as smooth as Troy Bolton's golf drive. With each swig of the warm liquid and the jack of sugar from the candy, both Troy and Sharpay had become increasingly comfortable with each other. _

_And just for a moment,_

_things were good._

August 21st

7:00 AM

Sharpay's Bathroom

She emerged from the shower, shining and smelling of expensive body products. She refused to remember the rest of that night, instead she began to comb through her damp blonde hair with her Nars anti-tangle comb and worked her way towards her last, favorite, most important step of her morning routine.

_5. Be fabulous._

August 21st

7:15 AM

Troy Bolton's Bedroom

"Troy, rise and shine, darling, it's time to wake up..."

"Troy, muffin, breakfast is getting cold. Don't be late for your first day back to school..."

"Troy, sweetie, you've pressed the snooze button three times already. Time to get out of bed..."

"Troy, I'm beginning to get a little impatient..."

"Troy, don't _make _me call in your father..."

"_Shit! _What the...?" Troy Bolton rocketed out of bed, his chest locked in an ice box, his mind in a state of surprise. His breathing was shallow and he looked up to see his father standing over him with a satisfied smile and a bucket in his fist.

His white t-shirt, his face and his hair were all soaked with freezing water, chunks of ice sliding off of his stomach and pillow and onto the floor.

"I wasn't kidding, sunshine," Mrs. Bolton sang from his door. "Shower up and put on some new clothes. It's the first day of senior yeeeear..."

"You heard the lady," Troy's father prompted before turning around and marching out of the room. "You'd better be read to go in the next twenty minutes, son!"

Troy Bolton sighed and roughly shook his mess of stringy brown hair. The sun was inching over the ledge of his window, but it was still three in the morning in his mind.

Senior year.

Two words that determined everything that he was going to do with his life. Senior year had to be _perfect, _for his sake and his father's. He couldn't let all of the hard work of his previous years go to waste, so he hoisted himself out of bed and stumbled toward the bathroom with a positive attitude.

It was up to him to make senior year flawless. He had to chase his grades and encourage his friends and _stay out of drama_...

As he shrugged off his soggy clothes and tripped on his way into the shower, his mind immediately went to one girl. _Sharpay Evans, _the epitome of drama.

He yelped as the shower sprayed water colder than that of the water Coach Bolton had dumped on him. He sloppily scrubbed his way through a shower, trying to ignore the memory that poked him in the back of the brain. A memory that really called for a cold shower.

_July 15th_

_9:31 PM_

_Lava Springs Light Tower_

_He liked the warmth of the Captain Morgan that tickled the bottom of his stomach and gave his inhibitions a thrill. He liked the soft taste of cherry in his mouth and he liked the way Sharpay's bare foot was slyly tracing the back of his calf._

_Why was she always barefooted? It was a thought Troy knew he would only have if he was undoubtedly tipsy._

_Their conversation took random alcohol-laced twists and turns. They went from talking about senior classes to talking about Gabriella. They went from talking about Gabriella to talking about relationships. And somehow from relationships, they found themselves discussing how blatantly virginal they both were. They were both somewhat embarrassed to reveal to one another that they were virgins._

_And Troy suddenly took strong notice to Sharpay's plaid shorts and her tank top that was taut across the chest. Sharpay liked how strapping Troy looked in white. And they were suddenly gently kissing and they were suddenly easing themselves onto the concrete floor of the light tower and they were suddenly relieving each other of clothing..._

_It was July 4th again at the fusion of Troy and Sharpay's mouths. They forgot that Troy and Gabriella were back together and they forgot the pressure they were both under to be flawless. They exchanged precious gifts in the cramped space of the light tower to the tune of breathy gasps and somewhat experienced hands._

_And just for the moment,_

_things were rapture._

August 21st

7:40 AM

Troy Bolton's Bedroom

He grabbed for his empty backpack as his mother called for him. He raced down the stairs, pushing that night to the back of his mind. Remembering what he had done with Sharpay Evans wasn't part of the game plan to create the perfect senior year. He shoved a bagel between his teeth and was out the door and stepped into an uncertain morning.

August 21st

8:05 AM

East High School Parking Lot

Her perfectly manicured nails drummed the glossy pink leather of her steering wheel. She sat in the buttery seat of her convertible, debating whether she should get out of her car or drive home to fake sick. It was the first time _ever _that she was making an entrance without Ryan. She felt angry towards him again.

How _dare _he make her sit there in the parking lot like a loser where everyone could see her? _She was Sharpay Evans. _

Old, beat-up, used, mint condition, and okay-looking cars trickled into the senior parking lot, all containing giddy seniors who were ready to take on their final year of high school. She felt eyes burn her through tinted windows and suddenly snatched her Louis Vuitton out of her passenger side and opened her door.

_She was Sharpay Evans._ Ryan or no Ryan, she was fabulous and didn't have to rely on anyone to prove it. She began her fierce walk across the slab of concrete towards her awaiting entrance.

But she wasn't two feet away from her car when people began pouring out of cars. Familiar people. People she didn't want to see.

Chad and Ryan jumped out of Chad's rusty station wagon. Gabriella and Taylor emerged from Taylor's sensible Honda. Martha and Kelsi hopped out of Martha's mini van. And Troy Bolton stumbled out of his old truck in all his sleepyhead glory. They were immediately hugging and squealing over each others' new looks, as if they _hadn't _seen each other everyday at Lava Springs.

Sharpay sighed and rolled her eyes, knowing she wouldn't be able to pass the group of Wildcats without being seen. So she continued her fierce walk into what she considered the shadow of death and immediately catch the eyes of all of her classmates.

"Morning, Shar," Ryan said politely.

The rest looked on silently, and Sharpay looked to Troy and caught his eye. Gabriella was under his arm comfortably, like everything had ended the way she had wanted it to.

Gabriella Montez was in for a surprise.

_July 15th_

_9:42 PM_

_Lava Springs Light House_

_As she attempted to catch her breath, Troy Bolton lifted her weight off of her and sloppily yanked his jeans up to his waist. He knocked over the thermos of Captain Morgan with his heel and squashed the rest of the Swedish Fish under his foot in the process. "Sorry," he muttered. "I... it's getting late."_

_Sharpay sat up slightly and immediately reached up to fix her hair. She self-consciously re-adjusted her bra and tank-top, a feeling of unsatisfaction dumping from her brain onto the rest of her body. She felt unsettled, like losing her virginity was an awkward part of a dream. "You should go."_

_"I should." Troy slammed on his shirt. "See you tomorrow."_

_"You will."_

_He staggered down the winding steps and disappeared and Sharpay came to her feet and looked into the night and cried. Just a little._

August 21st

8:06 AM

East High Parking Lot

"What are you _staring _at?" Gabriella wrinkled her nose at the odd look Sharpay Evans was giving her.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." There was that secret smirk on the blonde's face that got her everything she wanted. Gabriella had never fully forgiven Sharpay for all she had put Gabriella through.

"Then I think you should know, Sharpay, that I'm over all of your antics. I'm not going to let you ruin senior year for me or any of my friends."

Sharpay's brown eyes flashed with a mystery before she looked to Troy again. She choked back a laugh at his deer-in-the-headlights expression. She felt bad for him for only a second. But did _he _feel bad for _her _when he left her that night, pants at her ankles? Did _he _feel bad for _her _when he begged her to keep what had happened to herself?

Sharpay Evans took a few more fearful steps towards the lovely couple and brought her voice to a purr. "Then, I think _you _should know that Troy hasn't been completely truthful with you about what went on this summer."

Gabriella's eyes widened and she looked at Troy. His stomach clenched as she moved away from him. "What is she talking about, Troy? There's more?"

His throat sealed off and Sharpay leaned forward to whisper in Gabriella's ear.

"Oh, yeah, there's more. _Way _more. So, consider your senior year..._already ruined._"

**Wow, I love Sharpay as a bitch. Loveitloveit.**

**Review!**


	11. The Day the Earth Was Smoke

**Ohmygahh.**

**It's been roughly thirty years since I've updated.**

**And I'M SORRY (for breaking all the promises I wasn't around to keeeeeeep).**

**Haha, I decided to take a break from writing for the summer and now I'm seriously regretting it. I find it difficult to get back into my groove and going back to school didn't help any either. This year already sucks and it just began. I mean, I'm already resorting to SparkNotes to do projects. _What the fuck? _I usually don't whip out SparkNotes until second semester!**

**So I'm sorry. **

**And just so you know, I tricked out the dates for this story so it would be accurate.**

**Read!**

September 11th, 2001

6:46 AM

Troy's Bedroom

The morning sunrise spilled through his open window, pulling the city out of a slumber, back to reality. Today was supposed to be another average day. Catch the bus. Go to school. Shut up and listen. Go home. Do homework. Eat. Sleep. Lather, rinse, repeat. But for a reason even he couldn't explain, Troy Bolton's heart pounded furiously in his chest, the blue sheets of his bed spread gathered tightly in his fists out of anxiety.

It was 6:48 AM.

Where was she?

Every morning since the day she left for 'the greatest trip of her life', she had called him precisely at 6:30 in the morning to wake him up for the school day. She would giggle into the phone, a "Morning, sunshine!" drowning out the busy New York life in the background. But now, she was eighteen minutes late, and Troy had never wanted to hear his girlfriend babble on about the drama club at the top of the Statue of Liberty more than now.

Agonizing minutes ticked by, his blue eyes trained to the vast blankness of his ceiling.

It was 6:50 AM.

Where _was_ she, dammit?

What could she possibly be doing that kept her away from her cell phone to make a ten minute call? To make him smile, to get him motivated for the school day, and wait for her return? He scrolled through a list of possibilities in his mind. Maybe she was sleeping in? Maybe the drama club was in the middle of a Broadway performance of _Wicked? _Maybe her cell phone had died after her last phone call which had lasted well into the night...

Troy rolled over in bed as a soft tapping sounded at his door. For the first time in a week and a half, Troy's mother had pulled him out of bed. And as he half-heartedly took a shower that morning, as he barely touched breakfast, as he dragged himself to school, the same thought exploded in his mind, smoke and debris clouding his conscience:

_Where. Was. She?_

September 11th, 2001

8:45 AM

Homeroom

**"Hey, guys! As you can probably see, I can't get to my phone right now. I'm probably... shut up, Ryan. I'm probably in Times Square or... **making out with Troy... **shut _up_, Ryan! Anyways... leave a message and I'll..."**

Troy snapped his cell phone shut after hearing that same haunting message for the third time that morning. At the feel of Chad's hand on his shoulder, Troy turned around to face his best friend, and before Chad could even ask, Troy spilled his soul, explained his tired eyes and disheveled hair. "Sharpay never called this morning. My mom had to wake me up." He gazed longingly to the empty seat in front of his, the seat where Sharpay sat.

Chad attempted to open his mouth again, but his friend, practically his other half, beat him to it. "I've tried calling her. Three times. Nothing."

"Well, maybe she's..."

"No, she's not."

"Or maybe they went to..."

"No, they didn't."

Troy couldn't help but be negative. He was utterly frustrated and confused, and needed to hear his girlfriend giggle if he was ever going to function correctly for the day. He slumped lower in his seat as the irritating shrill of the homeroom bell reverberate off of his empty mind. Their substitute teacher, as Mrs. Darbus had gone to New York as well, initiated class for the day, and not one strategy would ever grab a hold of Troy Bolton's attention. Not with a part of him unsettled.

It's just a phone call, he had to assure himself. She's probably just busy, he recited. And so wrapped up in his own thoughts, Troy almost never heard the crackle of the loudspeakers addressing the entire school, the sound of the Principal's voice, dripping with hesitance and grief. "Good morning students." The usual professional Mr. Matsui sounded completely overwhelmed. "I am overwhelmingly crestfallen to announce that this morning at 6:46 AM, a severe accident took place at the World Trade Center in New York..."

Troy inhaled sharply, becoming stiff in his seat. New York...

Sharpay.

As Troy's world quickly began crumbling around him, he tried his hardest to focus on the announcement the principal was making. Something about aircraft hijacking... suicide... the Twin Towers left in critical condition...

Troy could feel a million eyes burning the back of his neck. They knew. And somehow, the thought of everyone thinking the same fatal thought about his girlfriend, the thought of something actually happening to her. The thought of her smile, her laugh, every damn thing about her that made Troy only grin stupidly made him bound out of his seat, out of the classroom. He missed the rest of Mr. Matsui's address, but caught his last spew of 'grief and remorse for those lost that day'.

What if Sharpay was lost?

Troy instantly shook the thought off of him, let it roll off of his shoulders as he broke into a sprint, tearing down the hallway, wanting nothing more than to get away from it all and have a time to think about what was happening.

But, really, what if something was wrong?

He came to a screeching halt, almost colliding with the person coming around the conjoining corner. But he was caught by the shoulders, his heart locked and fluttering in his throat, his racking breaths tied to his chest. "Dad... Sharpay... she's there in New York..." his face was drained of color as he thought what was occuring. But his father only gave him concerned eyes, taking him by the shoulders and steering him towards his office.

"Troy, it's going to be okay. We're going to figure this all out. I'm sure Sharpay's fine. She's safe, Troy, I can just feel it..." Coach Bolton fed his son sugary, reassuring words and watched as Troy's breath steadied.

But another thought never crossed either mind.

As Troy came back to his senses, and as his father comforted him, and together, as they planned on what to do next, there was a missing link to the problem, one that held the key to Troy's shattering heart, the one that would determine Troy's sanity...

September 11th, 2001

9 AM

Homeroom

She was almost never noticed, sitting in the very last row in the seat tucked away in a corner. Quiet and reserved. But she was the person Sharpay could trust the most, the person Sharpay was able to go to for anything. Her eyes wide in horror, her stomach plummeting at the news that had just been broadcasted over the school's intercom, Kelsi Neilsen silently pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

And _her _worst fears, _Troy__'s _worst fears were confirmed to be completely true.

Heyyyy. just thot i would txt you before i go to sleep. new york is amazinnn and i wish u were here. we're checking out the twin towers tomorrow before going to see the lion king on broadway. i'll be sure to send you some pix. goodnite, loverrr! ily.

_September 1st, 2001_

_5:38 AM_

_New Mexico__ International Airport_

_Their mouths were fused together in one last goodbye before she would be absent from his life for two weeks. His hands were buried deep in her blonde hair and she had a tight grip on the front of his shirt in a desperate attempt to memorize the feel of his mouth on hers._

_"Troy," she finally gasped, pulling away from her boyfriend of one-and-a-half years. The heat of his frantic breathing ghosted over her cheeks as she spoke in a soft whisper. "Troy, I really have to go..."_

_He hushed her with another long, thoughtful kiss on her mouth. Stars bunched beneath her eyelids as she indulged and forgot where she was, why, she was there... "I wish I was going with you, Shar..." Troy muttered as he pressed his nose into the crook of her neck. She smiled to herself at Troy's statement._

_"I do too."_

_And as he lifted his face from the soft skin of her neck, as his eyes examined her face-the crinkles that formed around her hazel eyes as she smiled warmly at him, the soft red of her mouth and the flawless finish of her skin- these words spilled from his mouth as if he had no control. they simply fit the moment and the way he felt, holding her that way, kissing her that way..._

_"Sharpay, I love you."_

_A shock of warmth exploded in her core at his words. She blinked once, clearing up the picture of her boyfriend gazing down at her, pure authenticity blazing in his eyes. Her hands rode up his shoulders up to his chiseled jaw where she slowly drew his face down to hers. His mouth moved over hers again, their tongues carefully exploring each other for the last time in a long time. It had been the first time Troy had ever declared to her that he loved her and to have to leave after something as epic as that would hurt._

_"I love you too," Sharpay breathed and showered kisses across his jaw, down his neck. "I love you too..." his chest swelled at the relief of the words. _She loved him too... _They were cocooned in their own happiness for a while, where kisses rained down and they shared one heart... but only for a moment-_

_"Ms. Evans!"_

_The couple was catapulted back to reality by the shrill call of Mrs. Darbus. Her voice reverberated off of the clean walls and windows of the empty airport. It was then Troy and Sharpay remembered where they were, why they were there._

_"If you don't mind, Ms. Evans, the drama class and I are prepared to board our flight," Mrs. Darbus snapped. Her billowing tunic was electric orange, a color too bright for the tired eyes of the rest of the drama students that were slowly moving towards the gates of their flight. "If you value your position as President of the Drama Club, you'll rip yourself from the arms of your infatuator in the next ten seconds... nine... eight..."_

_Sharpay sighed and rolled her eyes in Troy's arms. "Bye," she whispered and quickly kissed Troy once more before gathering her carry-on bag from the floor. "I'll be sure to get you a keychain, baby."_

_Troy__laughed as his girlfriend moved towards the terminal. As she reached to wide open mouth of the tunnel, she turned once more and saw Troy standing feet away, hands in his pockets, glowing with her kisses._

_"I love you," she mouthed._

_"I love you too," he mouthed back._

_And she stepped out into a great unknown, coated with warmth._

September 11th, 2001

10:14 AM

Troy's Livingroom

He winced at the television screen, watching as the horrific story unfolded. His stomach uneasily teetered, his conscience was enflamed, he was rocked to the core, thinking of Sharpay being caught in the middle of all of this. He watched, as lives ended, as families were destroyed in front of his eyes. He saw it all, he witnessed it all despite being a thousand miles away.

Phone lines were tied up around the world. Panic cast over the air. And those two towers that once stood prominently... they were now symbols of the state of Troy's mind: spilling over with smoke and dibris. He painfully watched each tragedy, he heartfully listened to each cry of lost and injured people. And his breath hitched, thinking of her once more.

He swallowed back the painful lump in his throat at the sight of fleeing people. He blinked to hold back tears at the thought of the way she held his hand, the way she called him _his_. The way he was able to treat her as more than a girlfriend, but as his best friend. Years ago, Troy Bolton promised himself that he would never cry. That it was a sign of weakness.

But now, knowing that Sharpay could be anywhere in any condition, whether she be safe, or injured or... _worse_, and he just couldn't be there to hold her, to kiss her forehead, Troy Bolton was the sole definition of weakness.

And the only thing left to do was to bury his face in his hands and let tears spring into his eyes.

And cry.

September 11th, 2001

3:44 PM

Troy's Front Door

A quiet reserved knock came at the door. A knock in which the wood was barely penetrated, in hopes of no one on the other side hearing, in hopes of not having to ruin any lives.

She loved Sharpay. She loved Sharpay and her enthusiasm, and the text message Kelsi Neilsen had received on September 10th, may not have meant anything. Maybe their trip to the Twin Towers had been cancelled. Maybe Sharpay had been too exhausted to get out of bed that morning. Maybe... there were so many possiblities.

This entire scenario could be a giant mistake, and Kelsi Neilsen would have given the world to be wrong about Sharpay. To witness Sharpay come home after hell had been split open and watch her fall into Troy's arms as exhausted as ever. But just in that moment, just to make everything settle, she _needed _to tell him.

The door swung open.

And Kelsi Neilsen spilled her soul, dumped out her heart. She was sorry. Unbelievably sorry that things had to end this way...

**Once again, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in one million years. I was thinking of doing a sequel to this, but I don't know how the outcome should be. What do you guys think? Leave some feedback, yo!**

**Review!**


End file.
